


El misterio de Jack el Saltarín

by minigami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: Londres, 1887. Después de varios años trabajando como médico en el ejército muggle, Harry ha de volver a Grimmauld Place, herido, pobre y con la guerra aún en la cabeza. Necesita un lugar nuevo donde vivir; Malfoy, por su parte, necesita un compañero de piso.





	El misterio de Jack el Saltarín

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh pues esto es básicamente un au de sherlock holmes, concretamente de la primera novela corta, estudio en escarlata. más o menos. harry es el doctor watson, y draco es holmes, de nuevo, más o menos. jack el saltarín es una leyenda urbana decimonónica que no aparece (que yo sepa) en los libros de arthur conan doyle.
> 
> sé que no es perfecto, pero me he pasado muy bien escribiendo esto. espero que vosotras os lo paséis también aunque sea un poquito bien leyéndolo.

  
Harry decide que necesita buscar un nuevo sitio para vivir una mañana de mayo de 1887, casi tres meses después de volver a Inglaterra. Le despierta el resplandor dorado del amanecer. No cierra nunca las cortinas: desde el hospital, no soporta la oscuridad. A través de la ventana de su habitación se cuela el sol, asomando entre los tejados de las casas vecinas; el cielo tiene un color rosa intenso. En algún momento de la noche ha tirado el cobertor al suelo y Harry se acurruca bajo la sábana y dormita, temblando de frío y dolorido. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa así, en la frotera entre el sueño y la vigilia, pero el rayo de luz se mueve por el suelo de madera, cambia de posición. Le saca de la cama un rumor de voces. Lupin y Sirius están discutiendo; ocupan una de las otras habitaciones del mismo piso, y Harry escucha el subir y bajar de la conversación. Cuando alguien —Sirius, probablemente— cierra de un portazo, no se sorprende: Sirius odia la casa, pero la casa es suya. Con los años, ha aprendido a reflejar sus humores, sus estados de ánimo. Hoy es un día malo. Harry se sienta en la cama; luego toma aire, y coloca los pies sobre la alfombra desvaída que cubre el suelo. El peor paso es siempre el primero. Se pone en pie y se tambalea, el muslo tembloroso; cojeando, agarra el batín de su sitio de siempre, sobre el sillón, y su bastón, enganchado en el cabecero de la cama. Le cuesta encontrar sus gafas, y al final acaba sacando su varita de bajo la almohada y usando un encantamiento convocador. En cuanto se las coloca, la penumbra de la habitación pierde, inmediatamente, algo de su misterio, de su encanto. Las mismas paredes de siempre, empapeladas en ese horroroso papel verde moho, las mismas ventanas sucias, las mismas manchas de humedad en el techo enyesado. Con un suspiro, deshace el Muffliato.  
Tarda unos minutos preciosos en conseguir bajar las escaleras, pero cuando al fin llega al piso inferior, Lupin aún no se ha marchado. Está poniéndose la chaqueta, su viejo sombrero sujeto bajo el hombro. Tiene la mirada perdida y la mandíbula apretada, y no percibe su presencia hasta que Harry le saluda con un Buenos días que solo suena un poco incómodo. No es lo mismo saber que Remus Lupin es el amante de su padrino que saberlo. Frente a éste espera el viejo elfo doméstico de los Black, Kreacher, que sujeta, terco e inútil, una pequeña maleta apoyada en el suelo. La criatura mira hacia abajo, todo un ejemplo de respeto y deferencia, pero de vez en cuando la pose resbala: Kreacher olvida que no está solo, y susurra alguno de los insultos que suele guardar para Lupin entre dientes con voz ronca. Cuando ve a Harry en el descansillo, el elfo se Desaparece con un crack, la maleta golpeando contra el suelo; inmediatamente, de la cocina comienza a llegar un escándalo de platos y vasos y demás, a pesar de la distancia y los gruesos muros de la casa. Lupin, por su parte, observa con mirada cansada cómo su maletín se cae al suelo de lado antes de agacharse a cogerlo. Parece aún más agotado de lo normal. Ya con él en mano se vuelve hacia Harry, sonriendo pequeño pero sincero; Harry le devuelve el gesto, sin pensar. Harry hace cuentas: aún queda tiempo hasta la próxima luna llena. Lo más probable es que sí, haya vuelto a discutir con su padrino. En los meses que lleva viviendo en la casa, el cálculo se ha convertido en hábito, para bien y para mal.  
—¿Te hemos despertado?  
Harry niega con la cabeza, y Lupin suspira. Se pasa una mano por la cara.   
—No, estaba ya despierto. ¿Te marchas? — dice. Necesita dos intentos para aclararse la garganta, para conseguir que la voz salga; no lo recuerda, pero ha debido de pasar la noche soñando de nuevo —. ¿Ha pasado algo?  
—Es… — Lupin empieza; luego se detiene, sin saber bien cómo continuar, como perdido. Harry parpadea, preocupado; de repente repara en que, más que cansado, parece profundamente triste —. Es lo de siempre. Necesito… unos días. Voy a pasar una temporada viviendo de nuevo en Hogwarts.  
—Oh — Harry baja la mirada, incómodo. No sabe qué decir, ni qué hacer. Se pregunta cómo sería Sirius, antes de la guerra —su primera—, de Azkaban. Se pregunta si es ése también su futuro: periodos de felicida, de estabilidad, seguidos de otros de autodestrucción. La diferencia, se dice, es que Sirius no está solo: Remus se marcha a veces, pero siempre vuelve. De repente, la casa parece pesarle, Sirius una presencia invisible y densa, como una nube de tormenta. Lupin se lo debe de ver en el rostro, porque desvía la mirada, su expresión culpable.  
—Harry, tu padrino… — se detiene. Sonríe, contrito, y le agarra del hombro, su mano delgada una presión diferente, igual de pesada —. Escríbeme, y ven a visitarme cuando quieras. Hasta pronto, Harry.  
—Hasta pronto — contesta éste, sin ganas. Lupin se coloca el sombrero en la cabeza, le sonríe una última vez; despues mira hacia arriba, a los pisos superiores, cierra los ojos, y se Desaparecerse. Harry se pasa entonces una mano por su pelo negro, siempre revuelto, y echa a andar, con cuidado de no apoyar su pierna demasiado, en dirección al comedor.  
  
Está terminando de desayunar, media taza de té enfriándose sobre el mantel, leyendo la sección de deportes del Quisquilloso —nunca hablan de nada que él conozca, pero por alguna razón las crónicas siempre están estúpidamente bien escritas— cuando su padrino aparece en el comedor. Sigue en camisa de dormir, y no lleva zapatos. Saluda a Harry con un gruñido, cruza la estancia hasta el mueble bar, y comienza a rebuscar en el armario. Cando encuentra el whiskey de fuego se incorpora, gira sobre sí mismo y sale de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. Harry suspira, se pasa la mano por la cara, bajo las gafas. Duda un segundo entre dejarlo pasar, seguir con su mañana, o hacer algo al respecto.  
—¿Kreacher? — llama. Con un crujido, el elfo académico aparece a su lado. Últimamente se llevan mejor, como el magnífico desayuno que le ha preparado atestigua. Sin embargo, sabe que con el favor que le va a pedir a continuación va a poner a prueba los límites de su benevolencia —. ¿Te importaría subirle comida al amo Black en dos o tres horas?   
El elfo gruñe. —A Kreacher le importaría, sí que le importaría, pero Kreacher no tiene más opción que obedecer al joven amo, así que lo hará.  
Harry sonríe.  
—Gracias, Kreacher — Harry baja la mirada —. Probablemente será buena idea que le escondas la botella en cuanto se ponga a dormir la mona. Ah, y hoy no como en casa, por cierto.  
—Sí, joven amo. ¿Comerá en la casa el joven amo?  
Harry parpadea, se siente, de repente, sobre arenas movedizas. Responde, hablando muy despacio—. No, el joven amo no comerá en casa.  
Harry aún no ha terminado de desayunar; el elfo lo sabe perfectamente. Cuando comienza a retirar los platos, uno a uno, ceremonioso, Harry suspira, se levanta, y con el periódico bajo el brazo comienza la larga subida de vuelta a su habitación, a mandarle una lechuza a Ron. Aún es pronto, así que seguirá en casa, y Harry necesita una excusa para poder escapar de Grimmauld Place. Cuando pasa por delante del viejo relato de Walburga algo se remueve al otro lado de las cortinas. Es como si la vieja bruja supiera cuándo Sirius tiene una de sus malas temporadas.  
Harry no entiende por qué su padrino sigue vivendo en esa casa. La guerra terminó hace años y años; hace años y años que fue exonerado de todo lo que se le acusó. Sabe que tiene al menos una casa más, en el campo, hacia el norte; también dispone de dinero suficiente como para vivir como un maharajá en cualquier rincón del mundo. Si quisera, podría coger un Traslador a Timbuktú esa misma mañana y abandonar Inglaterra para siempre.   
A veces, una huida a tiempo es la única opción.  
  
La puerta del número doce de Grimmauld Place se cierra con un golpe seco a su espalda, y Harry baja los dos escalones que separan la entrada de la casa de la calle. Aún es pronto, una mañana cualquiera de primavera, pero el tiempo ha cambiado: el cielo se ha cubierto de nubes espesas y pesadas, y un viento húmedo se le cuela por debajo de las mangas de la chaqueta. Harry se palpa el bolsillo, sin necesidad; sabe que no lleva los guantes encima. Con una mirada de desagrado a su espalda, a la puerta cerrada, se cala bien el sombrero sobre la cabeza y, tras agarrar el bastón, echa a caminar, resoluto, sin un objetivo claro en mente. La calle en la que está la vieja casa de los Black adolece, como siempre, de una total y absoluta falta de animación. Frente a una de las casas fuma un cochero con aspecto aburrido, apoyado en su vehículo, la pipa bien sujeta entre los dientes y la mirada perdida. Cuando Harry pasa por su lado, el tac tac de su bastón resonando sobre las baldosas de la acera, el hombre alza la vista, se lleva una mano al sombrero. El movimiento pierde ímpetu cuando repara en el color de su piel, luego en su ropa, de nuevo en su piel, en sus ojos, en su bastón y su obvia cojera. Harry inclina la cabeza, y sigue caminando.  
Le duele el brazo; el dolor no es una novedad, en absoluto, pero tenía la sensación de que el aguijoneo se había instalado de manera más o menos permanente en su pierna. Le molesta cada vez queda un paso, el juego de músculos y movimiento tirando de hilos invisibles, pero prefiere tener que pasarse la tarde en la cama, envuelto como un bebé en compresas calientes, que faltar a su cita con Ron o pasar un segundo de más en al casa de su padrino.   
No sabe bien cómo ha llegado a esa situación: los primerso días tras su vuelta a Londres, Grimmauld Place y la familiar presencia de Sirius eran como un paraíso, después del infierno de la larga procesión de hospitales de campaña de los seis meses anteriores. Le hirieron en Afganistán, y hubo de pasar varias semanas allí, en una habitación maloliente y calurosa llena de hombres moribundos, apenas consciente. Después de la operación que le salvó la vida cogió una infección, avanzó el frente, retrocedió de nuevo; cuando al fin estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para moverse, le llegó la inevitable carta del ejército dándole las gracias por su servicio, mandándole de vuelta a casa. Harry tiene la herencia de sus padres, que usó para pagarse la universidad; una pensión ridícula; experiencia en dos guerras, una de ellas secreta; una licenciatura en medicina muggle, y una varita. Y con todo ello tiene que, de nuevo, construirse una vida.   
Se alistó en el ejército como médico de campaña porque pensaba que así no tendría que hacerlo.  
  
Acaba cogiendo un coche de punto hasta el Caldero Chorreante y, una vez allí, tras cruzar al patio de atrás y forzarse a recordar cómo funcionaba la serie de golpecitos y ladrillos, cruza el umbral. El callejón Diagon está animado a epsar de lo temprano de la mañana: todas las tiendas están abiertas, y la calle resuena con las voces de los viandantes, magos y brujas. Harry es uno de los pocos que viste en ropa muggle actual; lo demás es una mezcla extraña de túnicas y capas y jubones renacentistas. Eso, unido a la década que ha transcurrido desde que dejó el mundo mágico, le ayuda a pasar desapercibido. Acaba pasando un par de horas muy agradables a solas en una esquina solitaria de Flourish y Blotts antes de emprender el camino hacia Sortilegios Weasley.  
Ron estuvo una temporada trabajando en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Aurores; sin embargo, usó la excusa de que Hermione se había quedado embarazada para salir de allí apenas dos años después de entrar; en aquel entonces, Harry acababa de terminar la carrera y estaba trabajando en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad, y recuerda la multitud de noches que pasaron juntos, los tres en casa de Ron y Hermione, el primero contando entre horrorizado e incrédulo su día a día. Para Ron, lo peor no eran los horrores con los que había de lidiar; lo peor no eran tanto los crímenes y los criminales sino la enorme, amorfa e indiferente burocracia que sustentaba el sistema, y a la vez era sustentada por él. A juzgar por lo que contaba, la mayoría de los aurores eran ciegos y sordos a todo lo que les fuera a apartar de una jubilación cómoda; para ellos, el camino más corto hacia la resolución de un caso no pasaba, necesariamente, por la verdad. No eran todos así, por supuesto, y por eso le dolía tanto a Ron. En esos años, Harry vio a su mejor amigo envejecer a toda velocidad, frustrado una y otra vez por un sistema que estaba empeñado por mantener un tipo muy particular de paz, y a cualquier precio. Cuando al fin Ron dejó el cuerpo y comenzó a ayudar a George en la tienda, Harry, que ya tenía la vista puesta en alistarse en el ejército, se sintió estúpidamente aliviado.  
Cuando entra en la tienda de los Weasley, al otro lado del mostrador está una bruja bien vestida en un vestido que podría pasar por muggle si no tuviera caballitos de mar bordados en seda de colores, y si la seda en cuestión no cambiara de tono de manera aleatoria. Harry no la reconoce; debe de ser nueva. Por alguna razón, en Sortilegios Weasley los dependientes cambian con una frecuencia superior a la media. La bruja está leyendo una revista, y cuando Harry entra en la tienda, apenas le dedica una mirada de reojo.   
—¿Está el señor Weasley?  
—¿Cuál de los dos?  
—El pelirrojo — la chica frunce el ceño, la boca medio abierta. Cuando alza la vista, Harry le sonríe, educado.  
—Son los… — comienza a responder la chica, molesta. La expresión se le queda congelada en el rostro en cuanto sus ojos castaños reparan en su cara. Harry se ha quitado el sombrero para entrar en la tienda — ¿Harry Potter? ¿Eres Harry Potter?  
—Por desgracia — contesta éste, entre dientes. La chica parpadea, confusa. Rápidamente se repone.  
—Si espera un segundito, puedo ir a buscarlos en la trastienda — dice. Harry siente más que ve cómo le pega un repaso, cómo se fija en su traje demasiado grande, en las manos delgadas y resecas en torno al bastón.  
—¡Harry! — la voz de George les sorprende a los dos, y ambos saltan en el sitio. La chica, con una varita que ha sacado de no se sabe dónde, hace desaparecer su revista. George termina de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, y cierra ésta a su espalda antes de recorrer los pasos que le separan del mostrador —. ¿Qué tal la Punch de esta semana, señorita Lemans?  
—Muy bien, gracias — responde la dependienta. Harry bufa, y George se vuelve hacia él, sonriente. Está tan pelirrojo y energético como siempre; a veces, Harry piensa que toda la magia que había en Fred no se disipó en el éter, o donde sea que vayan los muertos, sino que fue a parar a su hermano.   
—Hola, George. ¿Le falta mucho a Ron? — pregunta Harry.   
—No, no. Sale en seguida — contesta éste. Durante unos instantes, ambos se sonríen, incómodos. Ningunas de las personas que conocía antes, en su otra vida en el mundo mágico, sabe cómo reaccionar: no en cuanto a su decisión de darle la espalda y volver al mundo muggle, y mucho menos a cómo ha vuelto de la guerra —. ¿Has visto las cosas nuevas? Tenemos un par de productos que te van a encantar.  
Harry niega, sonriente, y se deja arrastrar a la otra punta de la tienda.   
  
La lluvia golpea los cristales de las ventanas del pub. El local está en la otra punta de Londres, encajado entre dos casas estrechas y torcidas. El suelo de madera, pegajoso y con ligero olor a cerveza, vibra de vez en cuando, demasiado irregular como para ser el metro, y Harry está seguro de que uno de los parroquianso que esperan en la barra son tres duendes uno encima del otro, ocultos en una larga capa encerada; de vez en cuando, se ve salir de uno de los pliegues de la prenda de ropa una mano huesuda de piel apergaminada. A pesar de eso, es uno de esos lugares del Londres muggle en los que la frontera entre los dos mundos, el mágico y el no mágico, parece diluirse hasta casi desaparecer. Ron les da la espalda, sentado frente a él en la mesa, y de todas formas está demasiado concentrado en su cerveza, en la comida, como para prestar atención a nada más. Harry, que aún no ha recuperado del todo el apetito que le quitó la fiebre, le observa comer con una envidia difusa, abstracta, que le resulta casi ajena. Por debajo de la puerta de madera se cuela una ráfaga de viento que varía en intensidad pero no en su constancia, y le hace temblar. Tiene las manos ateridas de frío sobre la mesa.   
—¿Seguro que no quieres comer nada más?— dice Ron, tras tragar y dejar la jarra de peltre con un ruido seco en la mesa de madera. El camarero, apoyado en la pared de detrás del mostrador, levanta la vista de la nada; cuando ve ue ni Harry ni Ron hacen ademán de pedir más, parece suspirar, y vuelve a bajar la mirada. Harry se encoge de hombros.  
—No tengo mucho apetito — responde. Ron inclina la cabeza, y Harry ve cómo las comisuras de su boca se mustian, como una flor seca —. No te preocupes, estoy bien.  
—Bien — repite Ron, solo un poco burlón. Harry frunce el ceño, y éste levanta las manos conciliador —. Vale, vale, lo que digas. Estás como una rosa.  
—Efectivamente — responde Harry, demasiado cortante. Un silencio tenso se instala entre los dos; ambos lo dejan correr, hasta que finalmente Harry suspira, se pasa una mano por el pelo —. Lo siento, es solo… estoy cansado. Sirius vuelve a pasar por una mala racha, y Lupin ha vuelto a marcharse.  
—No sabía yo que había vuelto.  
—No os lo conté. Me imaginaba que iba a volver a pasar — Harry mueve la mano, descuidado —, Remus vuelve, Sirius vuelve a sentirse… mejor, y entonces pasa algo, y Remus se marcha otra vez a Hogwarts. Es un poco como el ciclo de la vida.  
Ron le sonríe, un poco triste, un poco comprensivo, y totalmente capaz de ver a través del velo de indiferencia que Harry se ha molestado en montar con tanto cuidado  
—No has pensado… mudarte? Buscar un sitio en el que vivir, y eso. Hermione está preocupada.  
—Hermione — responde Harry, con retintín. Como quien no quiere la cosa, Ron agarra su vaso, aún medio lleno de cerveza, y se encoge de hombros. Le sonríe por encima del borde mientras se lo lleva al a boca. Harry bufa, se pasa una mano por el pelo. Lo cierto es que lleva pensando en ello ya tiempo, pero siempre como algo que si sucede, habrá de ser en el futuro.  
—Claro, por qué no — responde, sarcástico. Levanta una mano y comienza a enumerar —. Pero, no olvides: tiene que ser barato, tiene que tene runa habitación en el primer piso, tiene que estar limpio, tiene que estar habitado o bien por magos o por muggles especialmente estúpidos, tiene que estar en Londres.  
Ron, sin embargo, no le está escuchando; tiene la mirada perdida, con la expresión del que intenta con todo su empeño recuperar algo.  
—Creo que conozco el lugar perfecto — dice. Se detiene. Harry se incorpora en su asiento; de repente, comienza a latirle el corazón con fuerza.  
—¿Pero? — pregunta. Es inevitable; nada es perfecto, siempre hay un pero.  
—Pero — corrobora Ron. Una nueva pausa dramática. Harry alza las cejas —. Pero Malfoy.  
Harry parpadea, confuso.  
—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué pasa con Draco Malfoy?  
  
Draco Malfoy. Hace años que Harry no piensa en él, y se descubre teniendo dificultades para recordarle con claridad. Desde que terminó la guerra, hace ya casi diez años, no ha sabido nada de él. Lo encuentra casi triste: durante los siete años fue la persona que más odiaba de todo el castillo, después de Snape. Las emociones de ese otro Harry, algo más inocente, aún entero, le resultan las de un extraño. Sentía tanto y tan fuerte, piensa Harry. Tan a menudo. Y en medio de la mayoría de las emociones negativas solía estar Malfoy, su puntiaguda carilla de rata siempre arrogante y ladina, un verdadero agente del caos.  
  
Ron, en una obvia imitación, levanta una mano y empieza a enumerar—. Vive solo, en un piso muggle que regenta la viuda de un mago que se casó con una muggle; no puede permitirse el precio del alquiler y está buscando con quien comprartir, sin éxito; la casa tiene un par de habitaciones, una de ellas en el primer piso; al parecer el sitio está como los chorros del oro, y la casera cocina casi tan bien como mamá; y está en Londres.  
—¿Malfoy? — repite Harry, aún confuso —. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Cómo es que vive con muggles?  
Parte de él está esperando que Ron se eche a reír y le diga que todo ha sido una broma. Sin embargo, éste se limita a encogerse de hombros. Parece un poco avergonzado, pero no lo suficiente como para retractarse.  
—Nos compra a veces cosas — contesta. Luego baja la mirada —. No te voy a decir que ha cambiado, orque no lo sé, pero creo… creo que no le reconocerías si le vieras, Harry.  
—¿Os compra cosas? — pregunta éste. Es como si su cerebro tuviera dificultades para absorber conocimientos; Harry se siente desorientado. ¿Cómo es que George le vende productos de Sortilegios Weasley a Draco Malfoy? — ¿Para qué?  
Ron se encoge de hombros—. Pues, créetelo o no, pero al parecer es para el trabajo. No es nada ilegal, porque tendría entonces a los Aurores ya esperándole en la puerta, pero por lo demás no tengo ni idea.  
Como siempre que habla de los Aurores, se le amarga el tono inmediatamente. Harry parpadea, y se apresura a seguir, a cambiar de tema.  
—¿Lo mismo le gustan mucho las bromas? — sugiere, medio en serio. Ron bufa una risa.   
—Lo mismo.  
—¿Vive muy lejos de aquí?  
—No, no. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres ir ahora mismo?   
Harry se encoge de hombros.  
—¿Por qué no?  
  
La casa está al sur de Regent Park, en Baker Street. Afortunadamente, también está cerca del pub. Harry consigue convencer a Ron de pasear hasta allí, en vez de Aparecerse o coger un coche o el metro, y cuando Ron se acaba su cerveza emprenden el camino. Ha parado de llover, pero el sol no acaba de asomar. A los veinte minutos de comenzar a caminar, Harry siente cómo al dolor de la herida del brazo, que no ha acabo de desaparecer, se le une el coro de la pierna. Sabe que está siendo estúpido, pero no dice nada, muy conscientte de las miradas de reojo que le dedica Ron. Tampoco son demasiadadas; poco a poco, está heredando la fascinación que aún siente Arthur Weasley hacia todo lo no mágico, y de vez en cuando se detiene en medio de la calle, entretenido en observar algo totalmente común y corriente (cómo unos operarios montan unas mentanas, subidos en andamios, o a los policías haciendo su ronda). En esa esa creciente fascinación, sin embargo, aún queda ese poso de condescendencia suele teñir todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que los magos dedican a los muggles, cuando se molestan en recordar que existen siquiera. Después de tantos años vivendo como un muggle, entre ellos y con ellos, Harry no puede evitar sentir cierta… molestia. El mundo muggle nunca ha sido amable con él; los Dursleys se comportaron como animales cuando era un niño, y de adulto, Harry sabe que a la práctica totalidad de todos ellos, no importa el país de su procedencia, el color de su piel les rompe los esquemas. Sus época en la universidad estuvo marcada por un millón de pequeños y no tan pequeños percances, que le siguieron hasta Afganistán, y que solo comenzaron a disiparse una vez su unidad entró en combate. Harry supone que la razón es que es muy complicado insultar a alguien cuando estás intentando agarrarte las tripas con los dedos.  
En cualquier caso, entre el dolor y Ron parándose cada cinco minutos a observar los caballos destrozados que tiran de los coches, Harry se descubre no ya incapaz de disfrutar de su paseo, sino aborreciendo el acto de caminar, la ciudad, a los estúpidos caballos, su bastón, a su mejor amigo. Si es culpa de alguien es de él, sin embargo, y la certeza le envenena poco a poco. Para cuando al fin llegan a Baker Street, está agotado, dolorido, irritado, y tiene muy pocas ganas de verle la cara a Draco Malfoy, por mucho que haya cambiado en los útimos diez años. Ron se detiene delante de una casa, un adosado de principios de siglo en medio de una calle llena de movimiento, animada. Harry supone que si no tuviera la pierna derecha ardiendo quizá la encontraría encantadora.   
—Pues aquí estamos — dice Ron, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad —. Vaya, es la primera vez que estoy aquí. No es lo que me imaginaba.  
—¿Cómo sabías llegar, entonces? — le pregunta Harry, casi cortante. Ron le mira por encima del hombro, las cejas arqueadas. Tras un segundo de silencio, niega para sí. Harry frunce el ceño.   
—Le mandamos cosas por mensajero muggle a veces — responde Ron, su voz artificialmente liviana.   
Es el turno de Harry de arquear las cejas, su malestar algo olvidado—. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?  
Ron se encoge de hombros.  
—¿Entramos?  
Harry se recoloca el sombrero; luego inspira, exhala con fuerza, antes de asentir. Ron le sonríe, un poco torcido, y luego se da la vuelta, toca el timbre. Tras unos segundos abre una mujer de mediana edad, de aspecto total y absolutamente muggle. Lleva ropa discreta, limpia y bien usada aun de buena calidad, y de la casa a su espalda sale una mezcla de olores, comida y té y humo de chimenea y algo acre, por debajo, que hace sonreír a Harry.  
—¿Han venido a ver al señor Malfoy? — pregunta la mujer —. Síganme, está en sus habitaciones.   
Harry se adelanta, subiendo los escalones que separan la calle de la puerta de la entrada. Abre la boca para presentarse, pero la mujer no deja.  
—Eres Harry Potter — dice, con voz sorprendida. Harry y Ron se miran, confusos —. Oh, hijo, mi marido era mago. ¿Ha venido a ver al señor Malfoy?  
Harry parpadea, buscando palabras. El hecho de que le hayan reconocido le ha desorientado. Se ha vuelto a acostumbrar a la anonimicidad del mundo muggle después de tantos años de ser invisible.  
—Más o menos, ¿señora…?  
—Hudson. Annalise Hudson — Harry estrecha la mano que la mujer le ofrece. Es una mano grande, gruesa, áspera de trabajo. De una manera instintiva, que no puede evitar, Harry decide que le gusta la señora Hudson.   
—Señora Hudson. Me ha comentado mi amigo — Harry señala a su espalda, a Ron, que se toca el sombrero — que tiene una habitación libre, y venía a…  
—Oh, por supuesto — contesta la mujer. Se aparta del umbral de la puerta, y con un ademán les indica que le siguan al cálido interior de la casa —. Tengo dos habitaciones; ahora mismo el señor Malfoy ocupa una de ellas. Si no le importa compartir, está dispuesto a seguir las reglas de la casa y tiene los medios para pagar el precio, podría ser suya inmediatamente.  
Harry se muerde el labio. De repente, no está tan seguro de querer dejar la casa de Sirius. El melodrama constante es un horror, y el depender de su padrino para todo le hace sentir más infantil que inválido, y la casa es odiosa, y Kreacher ha mejorado mucho en los últimos años pero sigue siendo un bicho raro; pero quizá mudarse con Draco Malfoy a un piso compartido no sea una idea mejor. Cuando mira a Ron, éste alza las manos en un ademán de desconocimiento.  
—Creo — dice Harry lentamente — que me gustaría hablar con… el señor Malfoy antes de tomar ninguna decisión.   
—Claro, claro — responde la mujer —. Por supuesto. Está en el salón, en la puerta de la izquierda. Si necesitan algo, él sabrá como ponerse en contacto conmigo.  
Con esto, la mujer desaparece a través de otra de las puertas que salen del pasillo que da al vestíbulo. Harry mira de nuevo a Ron, inseguro, antes de girarse hacia la que la señora Hudson le ha indicado.   
—POdemos largarnos si quieres — dice éste, a su espalda. Harry suspira. La idea es tremenda, horriblemente seductora.  
Se obliga, sin embargo, a levantar la mano que no sujeta el bastón y tocar, dos, tres veces.   
Unos segundos de silencio, y luego una voz masculina, que Harry cree reconocer a pesar del tiempo—. Adelante.  
Harry toma aire. Luego agarra el pomo de la puerta y lo gira, empuja hasta que ésta gira sobre sus goznes.   
  
Lo primero que le golpea de la habitación es su oscuridad. En un rincón brilla el fuego, apenas unas brasas. En otro, una lámpara de gas derrama su luz dorada sobre una mesa atorada de papeles. Harry parpadea, confuso, y mira a su alrededor. Cuando su vista se acostumbra, distingue un diván, dos sillones orejeros, una mesa de comedor, varias estanterías a rebosar, un archipiélago de mesitas. De unas ventanas a su izquierda, cubiertas con unas pesadas cortinas de terciopelo, se cuela el rumor de la calle. A través de la rendija que queda entre las dos piezas de tela se filtra también un hilillo de luz, que pinta las motas de polvo que flotan en la penumbra e ilumina la madera del suelo. Mientras Harry está ahí, parpadeando y desorientado, Ron le adelanta. Con un bufido, se acerca a las ventanas y corre las cortinas. Alguien gruñe, y Harry, aún medio ciego, dirige sus ojos miopes al rincón de la habitación del que ha surgido la voz.  
—¿Weasley? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que eras trabajo — dice, levantándose de una de las sillas que rodean la mesa de comedor. Harry se fija en su pelo, tan rubio como lo recuerda, aún peinado hacia atrás, y en su batín, y en el desastre que le rodea. Parece… mayor. Es eso lo primero que le viene a la mente. Está más alto y menos delgado de lo que recuerda. Se parece de una manera que es escalofriante a su padre, o a la imagen de Lucius Malfoy que Harry guarda en su mente: un hombre alto, ancho de hombros y de ojos fríos.  
—Eh, Malfoy — contesta Ron, como si se vieran de manera habitual.   
Malfoy, sin embargo, le está ignorando: acaba de ver a Harry. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Su mirada oscila entre su cara, y el bastón, y su cara de nuevo, como si estuviera intentando resolver un puzle. Harry se remueve, incómodo. De repente, recuerda el cochero de Grimmauld Place.  
—¿Potter? — pregunta Malfoy al aire. Harry intenta sonreír; no le sale. Levanta una mano, un amago de saludo. Malfoy arquea las cejas — ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Harry se encoge de hombros, y lucha contra el impulso de meterse las manos en los bolsillos. A cada segundo que pasa, se siente más como un adolescente.  
—Me han dicho que hay una habitación libre — dice. Imposiblemente, Malfoy arquea aún más las cejas. Harry cambia de posición las manos sobre su sombrero, lo agarra mejor. Le sudan las palmas —. Necesito un sitio donde vivir.  
—¿Y te vienes aquí?   
Harry se encoge de hombros de nuevo. Malfoy parpadea, baja la mirada, juguetea con la manga del batín. De repente, mira a Ron.  
—Esto es una broma, ¿no, Weasley? El… sádico de tu hermano se aburría hoy especialmente y te ha convencido — le espeta. Ron niega. Él sí que tiene las manos en los bolsillos. Apoyado en la repisa de la ventana, con el cielo gris de mayo al otro lado del cristal, parece normal y corriente, absolutamente relajado.   
—En absoluto — contesta. Está sonriendo.   
—Si tanto te desagrada la idea, Malfoy — interviene Harry, seco —, me imagino que habrán más lugares disponibles en la ciudad. Vámonos, Ron. Esto ha sido una mala idea.   
Harry mira Ron, que suspira, se separa de la ventana, comienza a acercarse hacia él. Malfoy les observa, los ojos entrecerrados; parece estar pensando a toda velocidad.  
—Espera — interviene. Avanza un par de pasos —, no digo que no me desagrade. Pero.  
Harry se pone el sombrero. Comienza a abrocharse la chaqueta. Tiene un frío extraño en el cuerpo, derivado del dolor, del cansancio. Lo único que le apetece es buscar un lugar más o menos discreto y Desaparecerse, volver a su habitación en casa de Sirius.   
—¿Pero? — insiste Harry, las cejas alzadas. Malfoy suspira, se pasa la mano por el pelo. Un mechón rubio sigue su mano, le cae encima del ojo derecho. Se lo aparta, descuidado.  
—Hay dos habitaciones. Yo necesito… el salón, para trabajar. Hay también un laboratorio de pociones en el sótano, pero supongo que eso no te interesa — dice, pronunciando las palabras con cuidado. Queda algo de ese deje arrastrado que Harry recuerda de Hogwarts, pero muy poco, apenas un eco, que solo encuentras si buscas. Harry inclina la cabeza, expectante. A Malfoy le suben un poco los colores. No sabe qué le sorprende más: que Malfoy trabaje, o que le esté ofreciendo lo que piensa uqe le está ofreciendo.  
Sí que le debe gustar el lugar, piensa Harry, si está dispuesto a sacrificar la otra habitación.  
—¿Para trabajar en qué? — pregunta. Malfoy se cruza de brazos.  
—No es nada ilegal — le responde, la barbilla alzada. Harry alza las cejas, decide dejarlo pasar. Mira a Ron, a su izquierda, que se encoge de hombros.  
—¿Cuánto es el alquiler? — pregunta Harry, tras unos segundos de silencio. Malfoy se lo dice. Cuando Harry le pide ver las habitaciones, el hombre pone los ojos en blanco, pero luego asiente, le enseña los dos dormitorios, el cuarto de aseo, el laboratorio, todo.   
Harry se descubre imaginándose viviendo allí: levantándose por las mañanas en el cuarto que queda libre, desayunando en el comedor, leyendo por la tarde en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. El apartamento es pequeño, pero es también cálido, acogedor; no tiene ni rastro de la fría y ajada grandeza de Grimmauld Place. Es un hogar normal y corriente, para gente normal y corriente: para muggles. Harry supone que, si lleva casi diez años viviendo como uno más, mudarse a un lugar en el que los espejos no hablan, los retratos no te insultan, y el té no se hace solo es lo natural.   
—¿Cuándo me podría instalar? — pregunta finalmente a Malfoy. Éste parece saltar ene l sitio, y tarda unos instantes en responder.  
—Cuando diga la señora Hudson — contesta al fin —, es su casa, después de todo.  
Mientras Harry está intentando descifrar la deferencia que trasluce su voz, que jamás habría pensado que Malfoy dedicaría a una muggle, el hombre continúa.   
—Aunque creo que deberías saber — se detiene, sigue tras unos instantes más de duda —, entra y sale gente de la casa continuamente, por mi… trabajo; a veces, por ese mismo trabajo, tengo que ejercer algunos… experimentos.   
—Cuánto misterio — comenta Harry, sarcástico, a Ron. Éste se encoge de hombros de nuevo, y Harry ahoga su creciente sentimiento de impacienca. Durante toda la conversación se ha limitado a acompañar a Harry, una sombra silenciosa y fiel a su espalda —. Me da lo mismo.  
Se pregunta si debería hablarle a Malfoy de las pesadillas. Decide no hacerlo. Un buen Muffliato antes de acostarse será suficiente.  
Se muda a Baker Street el día siguiente.  
  
  
Sirius se toma mejor de lo que Harry esperaba la mudanza. Le da un abrazo, le pide perdón, y luego insiste en ayudarle con el traslado. Parece tan triste, y Harry se siente tan culpable, que está a punto de cancelarla. Promete visitarle por lo menos una vez por semana, y cumple como un reloj. Lupin, por su parte, contesta su carta con una invitación a tomar el té en Hogsmeade que Harry acepta. No hablan de nada con trascendencia: del colegio, presente y pasado, pero ya está. Lupin sabe que Harry no vive ya con Sirius, Harry sabe que lo sabe; ninguno de los dos toca el tema, bailando alrededor de una manera que el Harry de hace cinco o seis años no habría entendido. Un par de días más tarde, Harry se entera de que ha vuelto a Grimmauld Place. Mientras tanto, Harry se acostumbra, poco a poco, a la rutina de su nuevo hogar. Se instala en el dormitorio del primer piso, obliga a Malfoy a quitar parte de sus trastos del salón, pone en orden sus ahorros, y comienza a buscar trabajo. Tras casi un mes sin éxito, un viejo compañero de facultad, uno de los pocos que recuerda decentes, le consigue un puesto como ayudante de cirugía en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad, y Harry comienza a pasar las mañananas en consulta, sujetando instrumentos y limpiando sangre. Del hospital vuelve directamente al apartamento, y normalmente se pasa las tardes en uno de los sillones, intentando leer, o en la mesa del comedor, intentando escribir, dolorido y cansado. Aún no está recuperado del todo, y a su cuerpo no le gusta esa súbita vuelta a la actividad: cada día, le cuesta un poco más salir de la cama. Las pesadillas no ayudan.  
No son tan terribles podrían: después de todo, no llegó a entrar en combate, ni siquiera durante la guerra contra Voldemort, de la misma manera que los soldados de su compañía. Sin embargo, noche sí y noche también se encuentra de vuelta en el desierto, retorciéndose en la arena, o en la tienda que les hacía de hospital de campaña. Lo que más recuerda del lugar es el hedor a orina, que parecía haber atravesado el colchón de los catres hasta formar parte de su misma esencia, y cuando se despierta, empapado en sudor, es siempre con el olor a meados en la nariz. Malfoy no dice nada: mantiene horarios irregulares, pasa mucho tiempo fuera del apartamento o encerrado en el salón con gente misteriosa que se marcha siempre tan precipitadamente como llega y, aunque Harry sabe de buena tinta que más de una vez o dos se le ha olvidado insonorizar la habitación, jamás menciona el tema. Es como vivir con un fantasma, si bien uno de hábitos exraños y ruidosos que tiene siempre un mínimo de tres pociones peligrosa cociéndose en el laboratorio.   
Pasa un mes, un mes y medio, dos. De repente llega un día en el que Harry se descubre, de improviso, a gusto, o todo lo a gusto de lo que es capaz. Es entonces cuando por fin comienza a prestar más atención a Malfoy.   
No sabe qué horarios guarda, exactamente, pero a pesar de que Harry ha de madrugar para ir al trabajo, hay veces que baja al salón qeu comparte y se lo encuentra en pie, terminando de desayunar y trasteando en su escritorio, o ya fuera, en la calle, haciendo lo que sea que hace; otros días, sin embargo, cuando llega del trabajo Malfoy está aún en pijama, leyendo tirado en en el salón, o haciendo experimentos en el laboratorio. Cuando sale por las mañanas hay veces que vuelve a una hora normal, y cenan juntos, las conversaciones superficiales, siempre un poco rígidas, rozando lo incómodo. En otras ocasiones, sin embargo, no vuelve hasta que es noche cerrada: Harry le escucha Aparecerse en el salón, o entrar a hurtadillas por la puerta de la cocina. Luego está esa semana de principios de junio en la que, aparentemente, no tiene nada que hacer, que Malfoy pasa en batín tirado en el diván del salón, la mirada perdida en el techo, rodeado de libros y periódicos a medio leer, magos y muggles, entre el aburrimiento y la manía, fumando sin parar en una pipa blanco hueso de boquilla retorcida. Coincide con su cumpleaños, que por alguna razón Harry recuerda de su época en el colegio, y cuando la señora Hudson le hace un enorme pastel de chocolate, Malfoy es tan maleducado y tan… horroroso con ella, que tienen su primera discusión real en aproximadamente diez años. Malfoy acaba disculpándose, a espaldas de Harry, y luego llega un hombrecillo extraño con pinta de deshollinador y una hoja de papel arrugada en una mano que tiembla, y Malfoy se viste y desaparece en un remolino de ropa y bastón.   
Es entonces cuando Harry comienza a preguntar: ¿qué clase de profesión alterna periodos de actividad intensa y otros de la quietud más absoluta? ¿qué requiere los complejísimos disfraces que ha visto a Malfoy conjurar, varita y espejo mediante, muchos días antes de salir? ¿por qué viven el Londres muggle, por qué trabaja con y para muggles? Harry no pregunta a Malfoy: algo le dice que no va a obtener ninguna respuesta. Cuando lo intenta con ella, la señora Hudson esquiva la pregunta con la educación de una buena ama de casa inglesa; la doncella que la ayuda a veces les tiene demasiado miedo a los dos como para poder decírselo, Ron no tiene ni idea, y George lo sabe pero no se lo quiere decir.   
Finalmente, acaba sucediendo lo inevitable. Una tarde de principios de julio, cuando el otro hombre sale de manera precipitada en medio de la noche, Harry se pone su capa invisible y sale detrás de él.  
  
Es de madrugada, las dos o las tres. La calle en la que viven está vacía. Malfoy comienza a caminar hacia el norte, hacia Regent’s Park, y Harry, que sabe qué ocurre entre los árboles y los setos bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad, siente cómo enrojece hasta las orejas. Malfoy va disfrazado: se ha cambiado los rasgos del rostro, que ahora es más chato, de rasgos más bastos y ojos oscuros, y el color de pelo, que se ha dejado de un marrón ratonil. Lleva un viejo abrigo, brillante de uso y pasado de moda, y sus botas de trabajo resuenan en las calles solitarias, los zapatos de Harry y su bastón amortiguados con ayuda de un viejo hechizo ue aprendió en el colegio. Antes de llegar al parque, Malfoy se desvía, comienza a andar hacia el este. Poco a poco las calles y las casas comienzan a cambiar, volviéndose más humildes, más populosas. Harry, cojeando, comienza a tener que pensar por dónde va: cree que una de las mujeres que gritan a Malfoy desde una esquina le ve, sus ojos cansados siguéndole mientras cruza la acera para no perder de vista al otro hombre. Éste, en apariencia, no hace nada aparte de andar: de vez en cuando se detiene, saca algo del bolsillo, mira a su alrededor, se arrodilla en medio de la calle a examinar el suelo, sigue caminando. Y Harry, sintiéndose como en sexto año, replica su ritmo, sus heridas de guerra latiendo con cada paso. No interviene cuando unos borrachos le increpan; tampoco cuando una bandada de niños, poco más que esqueletos, le rodean, palpándole con sus manitas frías y blancas: Malfoy les dice algo, se saca algo de bolsillo, y como una bandada de pájaros se esfuman, cada uno buscando un rincón oscuro diferente. Finalmente, Malfoy se detiene frente a una casa, un edificio de tres plantas idéntico al que bordean los del resto de la calle, retorcido y ennegrecido por la contaminación de la ciudad. Una niebla amarillenta desciende del cielo nocturno, transmitiendo artificialmente la luz de las lámparas de gas, de las que ya están muy lejos. Malfoy mira a su alrededor, y luego, con disimulo, se saca la varita del bolsillo y encanta la puerta abierta. En un instante desaparece en el interior del edificio. Harry espera unos minutos al otro lado del umbral: sin embargo, el tiempo se estira, y el otro mago no sale. Con un mal prseentimiento, decide seguirle. Las escaleras son una tortura, y el interior de la casa está envuelto en una oscuridad que de negra parece artificial. De uno de los pisos superiores llega un rumor de voces. Harry las sigue escaleras arriba, buscando una puerta abierta. Cuando al fin la encuentra, en la última planta, sus viejas heridas le arden. Harry las ignora y se acerca, aún embozado e invisible.  
Está entreabierta, y a través del hueco entre la madera y el marco se cuela una franja de luz, las voces. Harry se asoma con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Lo que ve no le gusta. Malfoy está en el suelo, inconsciente, o haciendo como que lo está. En un rincón de la habitación discuten un hombre y una mujer, ambos vestidos de manera humilde. La segunda tiene la barbilla amoratada, y el rostro resquebrajado y seco de quien ha envejecido muchos años en muy poco tiempo. Harry está decidiendo qué hacer cuando ve que el hombre se saca algo del bolsillo, una navaja pequeña pero cuya hoja brilla afilada a la luz mortecina de la única lámpara que hay encendida en la habitación, y comienza a acercarse a Malfoy.   
Dormir a los dos muggles es muy sencillo. Cae primero la mujer; luego el hombre, que cuando escucha el ruido de su cuerpo al golpear el suelo de madera se gira hacia ella, confuso. Tras asegurarse de que están inconscientes, Harry se mete en la habitación, cierra la puerta a su espalda y se quita la capa de invisibilidad.   
—Enervate.  
Malfoy se despierta con un respingo. Se sienta en el suelo sucio del cuartucho, y se lleva inmediatamente una mano a la cabeza. Del nacimiento del pelo le resbala un hilillo de sangre; Harry supone que le pillaron por sorpresa. Cuando mira a su alrededor, el médico en cuentra rápidamente un buen candidato para el arma responsable: un garrote corto y grueso de madera ennegrecida, del tipo que llevan los policías. Harry parpadea. Mientras tanto, Malfoy se ha reorientado de nuevo, y le está mirando con sus ojos extraños. Harry se siente rarísimo mirándole y viendo los rasgos equivocados.  
—¿Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Nombre y fecha, Malfoy.  
—¿Qué?  
—Nombre y fecha, por favor. No me gusta ese golpe — es estúpidamente sencillo meterse en el papel de doctor. La familiaridad es como un abrazo. Con un suspiro dramático, Malfoy obedece, y Harry siente cómo algo se afloja en su interior del alivio.  
—¿Satisfecho?  
Harry se encoge de hombros. Malfoy frunce el ceño, e inmediatamente tuerce el gesto. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza otra vez. Harry reprime con dificultades el impulso de apartarle los dedos, encender la varita, ver qué le han hecho: deformación profesional.  
—¿Me has seguido? No tuviste suficiente en sexto? — le espeta Malfoy, a media voz. Se incorpora en el suelo para poder mirar más allá de Harry, y éste se aparta. La ropa vieja que lleva Malfoy huele a eso, a ropa vieja: humedad, cuerpos sucios, polvo, barro. No es agradable.  
—Aparentemente no. ¿Estás bien? — pregunta Harry. Malfoy pone los ojos en blanco, y no contesta — ¿Qué hacías aquí?  
El otro hombre suspira, y con un gruñido y agarrándose a la pared que tiene más cerca, se pone lentamente de pie.   
—Su padre — dice al fin. Harry parpadea, confuso. Malfoy señala a la mujer inconsciente —. Me contrató para que la encontrara.   
Malfoy suspira. Se pasa una mano por el pelo con cuidado, y tuerce el gesto, dolor y un poco de amargura —. El pobre hombre se olía algo así.   
Harry se pone en pie también, su pierna derecha temblorosa. Está dolorido, sí, y cansado, pero lo que supera con creces ambos sentimientos es la sorpresa total y absoluta que le empapa el cerebro. No es capaz de reconciliar el hombre que creía conocer con el que tiene en esos momentos frente sí. Se creería más de Malfoy una visita nocturna a Regent’s Park que lo que sea que está pasando en esos momentos.   
Malfoy se remueve, inquieto e incómodo. Harry, consciente de que lleva más tiempo del que se considera educado mirándole fijamente, aparta la mirada.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? — pregunta, señalando con la barbilla a los muggles inocentes. Malfoy suspira, cierra los ojos. Está pálido, y cuando los vuelve a abrir, Harry advierte, preocupado, que le cuesta enfocar la mirada.  
—NO lo sé — responde al fin Malfoy, su voz cansada, cascada. Definitivamente una contusión, piensa Harry —. ¿Borrarles la memoria y meterles en la cama?  
—Buena idea — responde Harry. Malfoy se mete la mano en el bolsillo, buscando la varita, pero el otro mago se le adelanta. Levita ambos cuerpos a la cama individual, poco más que un catre, que hay en el rincón, y luego les borra la memoria, el procedimiento tan viscoso y desagradable como lo recuerda. Hace años que no tiene que usar el hechizo, pero, irónicamente, nunca ha conseguido olvidar el regusto princoso y amargo que le deja en la boca, en la cabeza. Malfoy le observa trabajar, en un silencio cada vez más tenso, desaprobador.  
Cuando Harry termina, agarra su capa invisible del suelo —Malfoy la observa, las cejas arqueadas, más irritado que admirado— y le ofrece el brazo.  
—Puedo Desaparecerme solo, Potter — le espeta, cortante —. Y tengo aún cosas que hacer.  
—No si quieres llegar entero, no con esa contusión — responde Harry, solo un poco sarcástico. Ante la palabra contusión, Malfoy parpadea, confuso. Harry se explica —. El golpe en la cabeza. Probablemente se te pase en un par de días, pero…  
—Estoy bien — responde Malfoy. Harry pone los ojos en blanco, pero no baja el brazo.  
—¿Dónde quieres acabar, en Galway o en Baker Street?   
Malfoy bufa, despectivo.  
—Soy médico. Sé de lo que hablo.  
Pasan unos segundos. Los muggles se remueven en la cama, y alguien, un borracho, grita algo al otro lado de la única ventana de la habitación.   
Malfoy le agarra del brazo.  
  
Harry enciende las lámparas de la habitación con un movimiento de varita, corre las cortinas de las ventanas del salón, y luego se vuelve hacia Malfoy, que se ha sentado en uno de los sillones. Parecce desorientado. Los hechizos cosméticos que ha usado para cambiar sus rasgos están desapareciendo, y cuando se vuelve hacia él, Harry se ve enfrentado por la inquietante mirada de un ojo gris, otro marrón. Está muy pálido.  
—¿Estás mareado? — Malfoy asiente, con cuidado —. ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?  
Un segundo de duda; luego Malfoy niega con la cabeza. Harry, no muy convencido, se recoloca la capa invisible bajo el brazo. Lo único que le apetece es cambiarse de ropa y meterse en la cama, pero se obliga a ir a su habitación, coger el botiquín con las cosas de emergencia que guarda en uno de los cajones del armario, y salir de nuevo con tan solo un par de suspiros. Cuando vuelve al salón, Malfoy es casi completamente él mismo, y tiene la cara verde, la mirada desenfocada.   
—¿Qué es eso? — dice, cuando ve entrar a Harry con la caja entre las manos. Éste baja la mirada, un poco desorientado —. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?  
—Vivo aquí — responde Harry, con cuidado. Malfoy intenta poner os ojos en blanco, mueve una mano en un ademán desdeñoso.  
—Ya sé que vives aquí — le responde, todo desdén a pesar de la contusión y de que parece a punto de echar hasta la cena de la noche anterior. Harry se muerde la sonrisa que empieza a a nacer; le recuerda al Malfoy del colegio, pero más suave y menos virulento. Es decir, no le recuerda a él en absoluto.  
—¿Me dejas que te mire la cabeza? — pregunta Harry. Malfoy parpadea, confuso, y Harry se apresura a especificar —. La herida, digo. También me gustaría hacerte unas pruebas, por si acaso.  
Malfoy parpadea de nuevo.  
—Eres mago — dice, como corroborando algo. Harry suspira. Asiente.  
—Me alegro de que te acuerdes — se acerca un par de pasos, la pierna pesándole como un yunque, la herida del brazo gritándole que se vaya a dormir, que dé el día de hoy por terminado —. ¿Me permites?  
Malfoy se encoge de hombros y bufa al mismo tiempo. Harry lo toma como un sí, y acerca el otro sillón hasta poder sentarse en uno de los brazos, la caja de metal en peligroso equilibrio sobre sus muslos. Con su varita, ilumina la parte herida de la cabeza de Malfoy, que gruñe al sentir la luz de refilón en los ojos. Harry le ignora. Convoca una esfera de luz blanca y brillante, que flota a su lado mientras trabaja. La herida ha dejado de sangrar, pero se le está empezando a formar un buen chichón. Con cuidado, intentando no tirar nada, muy consciente de que es lo más cerca que ha estado de Malfoy jamás sin violencia mutua de por medio, se acomoda el maletín en el regazo y comienza a trabajar. Tan de cerca, el olor a sangre ajena le llena la nariz, la boca. El otro mago, por su parte, se queda muy quieto. Los hechizos cosméticos terminan de desaparecer mientras Harry le sujeta la cabeza con una mano que intenta ser delicada sin conseguirlo del todo, y siente cómo le cambia la textura del pelo en la palma. Es una sensación extraña, como cosquillas. Harry se aparta. Malfoy le mira con los ojos grises muy abiertos, ligeramente menos confuso.  
—Si eres un mago por qué te hiciste… médico —la palabra aún extraña, poco familiar, a pesar de los años que Harry sabe que Malfoy lleva viviendo en el mundo muggle. Harry desvía la mirada antes de contestar.  
—Pareció una buena idea en el momento — contesta. Lo cierto es que apenas recuerda los motivos. Eran los de otro Harry, en otro lugar, en otro momento. No se arrepiente, pero no sabe si habría tomado la misma decisión de saber qué le depararía el futuro —. ¿Qué hacías en esa casa?  
Malfoy suspira, casi de nuevo el de siempre, y de repente Harry se siente como si hubiera roto algo. La sensación desaparece rápido.  
—Ya te he dicho por qué.  
—No. Me has dicho para qué. No es lo mismo.  
El otro mago no contesta. Harry termina la cura en silencio, preguntándose si debería convencer a Malfoy de ir a San Mungo. En algunas cosas, la medicina mágica es casi medieval; para otras, sin embargo, ofrece unas posibilidades que aún están muy lejos para la medicina muggle.   
—¿Por qué me has seguido? — pregunta Malfoy otra vez. Harry no contesta. Se aleja un poco y comienza a guardar las cosas en su botiquín, el silencio de la habitación solo roto por el susurro del viento contra las ventanas, el fuego moribundo en la chimenea. Cuando se va a levantar, sin embargo, Malfoy le agarra de la muñeca del brazo malo con una mano delgada y fría pero fuerte. Harry frunce el ceño y alza la mirada. Malfoy no aparta la vista, a pesar de que Harry ve que tiene que esforzarse: el golpe no se lo está poniendo fácil. Sus pupilas son como la cabeza de un alfiler.   
—¿Qué hacías en la casa? — replica Harry. Malfoy le suelta la muñeca, y el médico se levanta del brazo del sillón con un gruñido. Comienza a andar hacia su habitación, pero a mitad de camino se detiene. Se vuelve hacia Malfoy —. Deberías ponerte una compresa fría en la cabeza, para que no suba más el golpe. Y si te comienza a doler más fuerte, probablemente tengamos que ir a San Mungo.  
Ante eso, Malfoy frunce el ceño, y Harry sonríe, torcido.—Ya. A mí tampoco me apetece demasiado.  
Su habitación está en el primer piso, una de las puertas que salen del salón. Harry está a punto de entrar cuando Malfoy se levanta del diván, alza la voz.  
—Espera, Potter — dice. Harry se da la vuelta, curioso a su pesar. Está destrozado, y necesita estar mañana en el hospital a primera hora. Durante unos instantes, ambos se miran fijamente, entre el silencio y la penumbra; Harry piensa, con un optimismo que se revela desmesurado, que le va a dar las gracias. Malfoy no dice nada.  
—¿Sí? — pregunta Harry, impaciente, ante el mutismo del otro mago. Malfoy se mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta maloliente.   
—Los muggles — comienza a decir. Se detiene; Harry se cambia el maletín de mano y se apoya en la puerta cerrada, curioso a su pesar. En los meses que llevan viviendo juntos, es la primera vez que ve a Malfoy demostrar algo que no sea impaciencia, energía maníaca o desdén: suena casi avergonzado.  
—¿Qué pasa con los muggles? — pregunta Harry, intentando ahogar un bostezo.  
—Les ayudo a encontrar… cosas, gente.   
—¿Por qué?  
—Por qué va a ser, Potter. Por la bondad de mi corazón — responde Malfoy, sarcástico —. Normalmente por dinero. Al cliente de hoy le debía un favor.  
Harry parpadea. De repente, todo lo que tenía de misteriosa la vida del otro mago cobra sentido: las visitas constantes de muggles, los disfraces, las horas extrañas. No da respuesta al misterio de qué hace Malfoy viviendo aquí, en Baker Street, en un apartamento alquilado, y no en su casa de Wiltshire o en el continente, con su madre, pero es un comienzo.  
—Te seguí porque tenía curiosidad — confiesa Harry. Malfoy ha ofrecido algo; lo justo es que él haga lo mismo —. No entendía por qué te ibas y volvías así.  
—Podrías haberme preguntado — responde Malfoy, petulante. Harry bufa una risa un poco incrédula.  
—Claro — dice, sarcástico —, y tú me lo habrías dicho.  
Malfoy hace un ruido bajo, con la garganta. Harry decide entender que le está dando la razón. Ninguno de los dos se mueve durante unos segundos, a solas pero acompañados, hasta que el reloj del vestíbulo da las tres de la mañana.  
—¿No trabajabas mañana? — pregunta Malfoy a media voz, un bostezo medio intuido bajo las palabras. Harry gruñe.  
—No me lo recuerdes — dice, y Malfoy se echa a reír, una carcajada corta, sorprendida. Harry sonríe en la oscuridad, sin saber bien por qué —. Buenas noches, Malfoy.  
El otro no contesta hasta que Harry está cerrando la puerta de su habitación a su espalda, y su “Buenas noches, Potter” es casi inaudible; sin embargo, cuando Harry se mete en la cama, tiene la sensación de que aún lo escucha, un susurro cercano.  
  
Las cosas cambian entonces. Malfoy deja de echarle del salón cada vez que vienen visitas; Harry comienza a ayudarle, no tanto en la resolución de los casos, que contempla con una admiración medio reticente, medio burlona, y totalmente genuina, sino con la gente en sí, los muggles que acuden mañana sí y mañana también con sus cuitas, todos distintos, todos más o menos seguros de que ese hombre extraño, que a veces no entiende las referencias más obvias a objetos y figuras de la vida común, será capaz de ayudarles. Harry se encuentra, poco a poco, haciendo de guía: de guía para Malfoy, en el que descubre un intelecto afilado y caótico y obsesivo que a veces se vuelve contra sí mismo.  
Harry había advertido ya en él esas épocas en las que parecía vivir en batín y en el sofá; en lo que no había reparado entonces era en que solían coincidir con las temporadas en las que las visitas desaparecían, como sequía en un lugar acostumbrado a las lluvias regulares. Malfoy necesita actividad constante, desafíos, entretenimiento. Cuando no los tiene, cae en unos fosos negros, profundos, de los que Harry a veces cree —teme, casi— que un día no podrá salir. Lo que más miedo le da, sin embargo, es que son unos humores que reconoce porque los ha vivido. Sin embargo, sus reacciones y soluciones son diametralmente distintas, y cuando los ve en otra persona, sus épocas de melancolía no parecen tan… hondas; se le antojan casi frívolas, como un catarro mal curado o un dolor de cabeza después de estar al sol. En Malfoy, sin embargo, la melancolía es como un monstruo, una cosa negra y pegajosa que se le mete dentro y que le paraliza, que le convierte en un ser desagradable y mezquino que alterna insultos y silencios pesados, densos. Es un Malfoy que Harry casi reconoce, que le devuelve a Hogwarts, que desentierra malos recuerdos.   
Harry hace lo que puede. Y, a veces, más de lo que debe.   
  
Una tarde de agosto, Harry vuelve del hospital, y se encuentra a Malfoy en el sitio en el que lleva durante los últimos cuatro días: el diván. Lleva un batín viejo, roñoso, que le queda un poco pequeño, y huele ligeramente a sudor. Las ventanas del salón están cerradas a cal y canto, las cortinas corridas. Hay una bandeja con los restos del almuerzo de Malfoy en una de las mesitas que, como setas, puntúan el mobiliario de la habitación. No ha comido demasiado; un poco de esto, otro poco de eso, y ya. Malfoy tiene la pipa vieja en la que fuma cuando está de mal humor colgada del labio, y un humo espeso, casi violáceo y apestoso, contribuye a la penumbra. Harry abre la puerta, e inmediatamente comienza a toser. Le saca de sus pensamientos de manera mucho más efectiva que el largo paseo desde el hospital.   
En ocasiones, cuando tiene un día libre, colabora de manera voluntaria en uno de los hospitales de caridad que hay por la ciudad. La razón no es plenamente desinteresada: sabe que es uno de los poquísimos sitios de la ciudad en la que le van a considerar como lo uqe es, como un médico. Lleva trabajando con el mismo cirujano durante más de un mes en el hospital, y hasta hace menos de una semana, el hombre no se dignaba siquiera a mirarle a la cara cada vez que le hablaba. En la organización de auxilio en la que pasa al menos diez días todos los meses, Harry no es solo uno más: se siente apreciado, como médico y como persona. Poco a poco, la gente que va allí, la mayoría mujeres sin recursos que, en muchas ocasiones, no tienen casa y trabajan en la calle, han comenzado a confiar en él. Harry no puede ayudar siempre, pero intenta no juzgar nunca. A veces, lo único que necesitan es un rato de descanso, un rincón caliente, un poco de silencio. Otras veces, sin embargo, necesitan algo más prosaico y más terrible: en los meses que lleva trabajando ahí, Harry ha cosido casi tantas heridas de arma blanca como durante toda su época en el ejército. Ha recolocado miembros dislocados y narices rotas, ha restañado tajos sangrantes, ha entablillado dedos y brazos rotos, ha visto como chiquillas, poco más que niñas, daban a luz bebés diminutos que apenas podían llorar.  
Las mujeres que organizan la consulta y que consiguen el dinero para mantener el edificio abierto y caliente, socialistas militantes embrolladas en mil causas y un millón de entuertos, son secas, adustas, siempre serias. Al principio, Harry no entendía su malhumor constante, su amargura; meses después de empezar a colaborar con ellas, lo comprende a la perfección. No piensa dejar de trabajar de manera voluntaria allí, pero hay veces que, cuando vuelve a casa, se pregunta que porqué se molesta. Porqué se molesta nadie: la consulta es como mirar al abismo. Últimamente, sin embargo, algo ha cambiado, y a peor: a la retahíla de heridas y lesiones y enfermedades y pacientes habitual están llegando elementos nuevos. Concretamente, criadas y otras chicas que trabajan en hogares ajenos. Al principio, Harry no entendían por qué iban a la clínica, estaba casi irritado al respecto: sus heridas, en commparación con las decenas de mujeres que suelen esperar al otro lado de la puerta los días que abre la clínica, son casi frívolas. Arañazos, chichones, moratones, alguna contusión más seria, pero nada más. Luego, cuando empezó escuchar las historias, su opinión cambió.  
  
Hay alguien, o algo, que aprovecha las horas que esas chicas y mujeres han de pasar fuera de las casas en las que trabajan, haciendo recados por cuenta ajena, para seguirlas por los callejones de Londres, aterrorizarlas y humillarlas. Harry conocía ya la leyenda de Jack el Saltarín: cuando era pequeño, antes de que los Dursley le abandonaran en el orfanato, Petunia le amenazaba diciendo que Jack el Saltarín iba a aparecer un día y se lo iba a meter en un bolsillo, como hacía con todos los niños malos. La primera vez que Harry, ya de adulto, escuchó el nombre, fue como una patada en el estómago, como tener de nuevo siete años, hambriento y aterrado en la oscuridad de su alacena, sin atreverse a moverse, buscando en la negrura los ojos brillantes y las zarpas metálicas de Jack. Desde entonces, ha sido testigo de la reaparición del nombre en periódicos y demás de manera intermitente, pero ésta es la primera vez uqe Harry ha de enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que sea real. Al recuerdo del miedo infantil se une la frustración que le causa sentirse inútil: sabe, o quiere pensar, que lo que sea que está atacando a esas mujeres desaparecerá tarde o temprano por sí mismo. Después de todo, ya no tiene edad para deambular por Londres de noche, desfaciendo entuertos, por mucho que ayude de vez en cuando a Malfoy en sus casos. Al mismo tiempo, la certeza de que podría hacer algo más allá de colocar vendajes y dar puntos si supiera siquiera por dónde empezar le está amargando. Porque Harry ya no se enfada como antes: antes de la guerra, de las dos guerras, era una persona distinta. Harry se recuerda como alguien que gritaba al mundo en cuanto olía el más mínimo tufo de injusticia. Con la edad, ha aprendido a apretar los dientes, a dejar que las causas se le agrien dentro como vino malo.  
Por eso, cuando entra en Baker Street esa tarde, dolorido y maloliente y cansado y desesperanzado y un poco enfadado después de horas de recetar tratamientos para enfermedades que sabe que no tienen cura y entablillar dedos rotos, con Jack el Saltarín rebotando en su cabeza, y ve a Malfoy, siente tener una epifanía. De repente, ve una solución para lo que se le antojan todos los problemas de su pequeño mundo; de repente, todo parece más sencillo.  
—Malfoy — dice Harry. El otro hombre le mira a través del humo que le envuelve, pero no responde —. Creo que tengo un caso para ti.  
Malfoy parpadea, lento como un gato, y se incorpora; Harry se sonríe y, sin quitarse siquiera la chaqueta y el sombrero, se sienta en uno de los sillones y comienza a hablar.   
  
Funciona mejor que todo lo que Harry ha intentado antes: mejor que las invitaciones al teatro o a la ópera, o a dar paseos por Londres, o ir a comer en alguno de los pocos restaurantes muggles que Malfoy no desprecia. En cuestión de minutos, el otro mago está de pie, paseándose por el salón, con su cara de pensar y la pipa apagada y agarrada entre los dientes. Las ventanas están abiertas, y la brisa de la tarde de verano hace balancearse las cortinas. Harry le observa desde su sillón, las piernas extendidas hacia el fuego apagado y la chaqueta apoyada en el respaldo, extrañamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Es como si no hubiera sido consciente de lo preocupado que estaba en realidad por Malfoy hasta que ha conseguido sacarle de su mal humor; por primera vez en días, siente cómo se relajar.   
No es solo que convivir con Malfoy sea difícil cuando está así: convivir con Malfoy nunca es sencillo. Es desordenado, maniático, mantiene horas irregulares, tiene un sentido del humor impredecible y ácido que roza en lo cruel, y también la mala manía de “pedir” prestadas cosas sin pedirlas en realidad, y luego no devolverlas. Es también inescrutable, de una manera que Harry no recuerda del colegio, y que a veces pare solo servir como extensión de su hiperdesarrollado sentido del melodrama. Lo último que Harry ha perdido por su culpa es uno de sus sombreros favoritos: la lista sigue. Más de una vez, cuando Harry no puede dormir, le escucha pasearse por su habitación, en el piso de arriba, y más de una vez el ruido de sus pasos le ha arrancado de un sueño ligero pero necesario en las horas más grises de la madrugada. Se mete en su habitación, además, y le desordena los papeles, las cartas, el maletín en el que guarda las medicinas y demás. El día que encontró su arma de servicio casi se vuela un pie, y gastó todas sus preciosas balas aprendiendo a disparar —de nuevo, en el salón. La única razón por la que la señora Hudson no les ha echado aún, piensa a veces Harry, es porque les tiene pena, como a una mascota querida y especialmente estúpida que a veces se hace pis en la alfombra—. De hecho, quizá sea más sencillo lidiar con todo lo inherente a Malfoy cuando no es capaz de levantarse del sofá, pero con los días y las semanas, Harry ha aprendido a odiarlo, casi a temerlo. Le resulta antinatural: la energía que caracteriza al otro mago desaparece, y Harry no sabe a dónde va; a veces pienas que no quiere saberlo. Le recuerda además a Hogwarts, a ese sexto curso horrible, el año que murió Dumbledore. A veces, Harry no puede evitar sino tomar como referencia las muertes que acaecieron mientras él estaba allí para situar sus recuerdos en el tiempo. Cuando se siente especialmente irritado con su padrino y su aparente y eterna inmadurez, Harry se recuerda que, para él, ésa ha sido casi toda su vida. Muertes y pérdidas y largos años en la oscuridad. Sirius lleva los últimos cinco, diez años, recuperando el tiempo perdido, y Harry supone que si alguien tiene algún derecho, es él. Con Sirius nunca sabe qué hacer: Harry tiene casi treinta años, pero para su padrino siempre será el mismo chiquillo flacucho de trece años que le preguntó hace una vida y media si se podía ir a vivir con él, y todo intento para sacarle de sus temporadas de melancolía cae en saco roto. Con Malfoy, sin embargo, por alguna razón, Harry parece haber dado con la cura.  
Cuando el otro hombre comienza a trazar un plan, cuando le incluye en ese plan, mientras Harry ve cómo poco a poco la vida parece volver a los ojos grises de Malfoy, sabe que ha hecho bien, y no puede evitar regodearse en esa satisfacción.  
  
Dos días más tarde, Harry convence a tres de las chicas —dos criadas que trabajan internas en la casa de una familia bien, Ellen Harper y Jenny Malone, y una mujer resoluta y delgada como un palillo que trabaja en la calle, a la que todo el mundo llama Sally— de que acudan al apartamento de Baker Street a hablar con Malfoy. Al principio, las chicas se niegan, convencidas de que no pueden permitírselo, inundadas por la desconfianza que sienten hacia los hombres como Malfoy, desconfianza que Harry entiende y que, por lo tanto, le hace guardar las distancias. Sin embargo, la fama del mago no cesa de crecer: de una manera u otra, los rumores sobre su efectividad, sobre su equidad —y ¿quién le habría dicho a Harry que un día relacionaría a Draco Malfoy con la palabra?— llegan hasta ellas, y una mañana de finales de julio aparecen las tres en las escaleras de Baker Street, ataviadas con lo que Harry supone sus mejores galas, nerviosas y pálidas y con los ojos muy grandes bajo la luz dorada de verano. Es un domingo, el único día que Harry sabe que las criadas tienen a veces libre, y por lo tanto, es él el que las recibe: Malfoy está en su habitación, trasteando con algo de su baúl de disfraces. Cuando baja, tres cuartos de hora más tarde, las mujeres temblorosas y casi lívidas que han entrado han desaparecido, y en su lugar están las chicas que Harry recuerda del hospital, dando buena cuenta del almuerzo que, ante la insistencia de Harry, les ha subido la señora Hudson. Harry escucha los pasos de Malfoy bajar por las escaleras, pero no dice nada: el disfrute que Malfoy encuentra en sus entradas dramáticas tiene un solo rival, y es lo irritable que se vuelve cuando alguien se las fastidia. Harry no está de humor para lidiar con un Malfoy irritable, así que le deja abrir de un portazo, alto y delgado y vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies, y se muerde la sonrisa. Las chicas saltan en sus respectivos asientos, tres de las cuatro mesas del comedor, y durante unos instantes guardan un silencio atribulado. Solo unos instantes, sin embargo. Todas a una, las tres se levantan y, por turnos, se acercan a Malfoy y le estrechan la mano. Cuando todos menos Harry están sentados de nuevo, esta vez en los dos sillones frente a la chimenea y el diván, la menor de todas, Ellen, comienza a hablar.  
—Señor Malfoy — es la única de las tres que sabe leer y escribir, la única que tiene un mínimo de educación formal, y es esa la razón por la que, a pesar de su juventud, ha sido elegida portavoz. Está muy nerviosa; Harry atrapa su mirada, le sonríe, intentado darle ánimos, pero solo consigue que la chica se ponga colorada y desvíe la vista —. Nos dijo el doctor que usted podría ayudarnos con nuestro… problema.  
Malfoy no contesta. Sentado en su sillón de siempre, contempla a la muchacha por encima de sus dedos arqueados, y asiente en silencio. La chica toma aire, y continúa, en voz algo más fuerte.  
—A las tres nos ha… atacado — dice. Harry frunce el ceño: no lo sabía —, pero hemos tenido suerte. Jenny y yo estábamos juntas, y Sally…  
—Sally le pinchó — interrumpe la mujer. Harry repara que parece más cansada, más pálida y desvaída, que la últia vez que la vio, hace una o dos semanas. Tenía un resfriado común y corriente que en una persona más sana apenas habría sido una molestia; Harry frunce el ceño, y se dice que antes de que se marchen le preguntará cómo está, si necesita ayuda para algo. Por su parte, Malfoy parpadea, y luego arquea las cejas.  
—¿Con qué, si puede saberse? — pregunta. Con él, siempre es una pelea entre el interés genuino y la condescendencia, y esa ocasión no es ninguna excepción. Sally bufa, se remueve en el asiento —. ¿Por favor?  
En silencio, la mujer se inclina sobre sí misma, y comienza a hurgar por debajo de sus faldas. Harry aparta la mirada, por educación; Malfoy no se molesta. Finalmente, Sally se incorpora de nuevo, cuchillo en mano. La hoja, tan larga como su mano y limpia y más que afilada, brilla a la luz que entra por las ventanas, y a Harry se le escapa un silbido.  
Las dos criadas se echan a reír.  
—Gracias, doctor — dice Sally. Harry, sabiéndose un poco colorado, inclina la cabeza. Malfoy, su interés repentinamente evidente, se inclina hacia delante, los codos apoyados en las rodillas.  
—¿Me permite? — pregunta, una mano elegante extendida hacia Sally. Ésta mira de reojo a Harry, espera su gesto de asentimiento antes de darle el arma. Malfoy lanza una mirada veloz al médico, imposible de leer. Harry desvía la vista.   
  
Malfoy coge el cuchillo de la misma manera que agarra los que usa en su laboratorio de pociones, y que a Harry le recuerda siempre a Snape: por el mango, con la muñeca laxa, sujetando la madera con suavidad, casi abrazándola. Harry lo encuentra perturbador por varias razones, ninguna de las cuales quiere que se le vea en la cara, y acaba desviando la mirada al rostro de Malfoy. Eso es casi peor, por supuesto. La máscara de desdén que suele llevar como un disfraz ha desaparecido, y en su lugar están solo sus ojos grises, brillantes, concentrados. Se ha levantado de su asiento y acercado a la ventana, y a la luz de invierno observa la hoja de metal del cuchillo.  
—¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue ésto? — pregunta Malfoy, sin girarse. Sally cierra los ojos un segundo, concentrada.  
—Hace tres días — responde tras unos instantes. La última vez que Harry la vio en el hospital fue hace casi una semana —. Por la noche. Volvía a casa de… trabajar. Salió de la nada, como si hubiera descendido de los cielos, y se me lanzó encima. Era… un hombre grande. No le vi la cara, pero era demasiado grande como para ser una mujer. Y tenía… algo en las manos. Como unos guantes de plata. Me rompieron el vestido.  
—Sally, — interviene Harry — ¿está bien? Tengo el maletín aquí, puedo…  
—No fue nada, doctor. Solo me agarró de los brazos — responde la mujer, su voz ligera —. No es la primera vez que me pasa. Lo siento más por el vestido.  
Ellen, sin embargo, no parece convencida.  
—Sally…  
—Estoy bien. No es nada — le espeta la otra mujer. Ellen se encoge sobre sí misma, y guarda silencio. Harry se muerde el labio, el ceño fruncido.  
—Sally, puedo asegurarme ahora que no es nada, o puede pasarse por el hospital en dos semanas, cuando se le hayan infectado — comenta, su voz tranquila, mirando de reojo a Malfoy. Un espectador casual pensaría que les está ignorando, concentrado en el cuchillo, pero Harry sabe que les está escuchando. Sin esperar respuesta, Harry comienza a caminar hacia su habitación —. No se mueva. Solo será un segundo.   
Cuando vuelve, Sally tiene el ceño fruncido, tormentoso, y Ellen parece a punto de llorar. Jenny solo parece cansada. De Malfoy, por otro lado, no hay ni rastro. Harry suspira, niega para sí, y se sienta en el sillón que queda libre, dejando el maletín a sus pies.   
—¿Dónde está Malfoy?  
—Ha dicho que tenía que hacer no sé qué con el cuchillo — responde Jenny. Está pálida, ojerosa, y a mitad de frase ha de ahogar un bostezo con la mano. Harry suspiera; se imagina que estará en el laboratorio. Se vuelve hacia Sally. Durante unos instantes, ella y Harry se mantienen la mirada. Finalmente, la mujer cede.  
Necesita la ayuda de Jenny para desvestirse, y Harry manda a Ellen a la cocina a por agua caliente. Mientras tanto, él se acerca a la mesa del comedor y, tras hacer sitio entre las cosas del almuerzo, coloca su maletín encima y lo abre. A primera vista, es un maletín de médico muggle común y corriente: sin embargo, hay un par de cosas que destacan, que no deberían estar allí, cuya presencia ha tenido que explicar más de una vez y de dos aludiendo a su estancia en Afganistán en la guerra. Afortunadamente, los ingleses se creen cualquier cosa sobre Oriente que diga alguien como Harry, a pesar de su acento de Surrey. Entre las cosas que un médico muggle no debería poseer hay un par de bezoares, un frasco de esencia de dittany, un par de musgos amazónicos que absorben el venenos e infecciones por igual, cuales esponjas. Todo eso coloca Harry sobre el mantel impoluto de la señora Hudson mientras Sally se desnuda de cintura para arriba. Entre tanto, Ellen ha vuelto de la cocina con una palangana de agua humeante, que deja al lado de todo lo demás.  
—Ya está, doctor — dice Jenny, a espaldas de Harry. Éste frunce el ceño: le tiembla la voz. Cuando se da la vuelta, sin embargo, entiende por qué.   
  
En su regazo, Sally tiene un montón de trapos teñidos de rojo, que Harry no tarda en reconocer como vendajes improvisados. Sus brazos desnudos muestran una serie de laceraciones profundas, aún sangrantes, que no tienen el aspecto de algo con más de tres días de antigüedad. Harry parpadea, se acerca un par de pasos, e inmediatamente se detiene.   
—¿Le importaría sentarse aquí? — dice, señalando a una de las sillas en torno a la mesa del comedor —. Hay algo más de luz.  
—Es usted el primer hombre que no me mira las tetas en cuanto me quito la ropa — comenta Sally. Le tiembla la voz. Harry sonríe, incómodo, y no contesta. Las otras dos mujeres guardan silencio. Harry se muerde el labio por dentro, y agarra a Sally de las muñecas, con cuidado de no tocar las heridas. Ella no para de temblar. Mientras Harry observa, una gota de sangre comienza a resbalarle por el codo; Harry la recoge con una gasa.  
—¿Llevan así tres días? — pregunta. Sally asiente con la cabeza —. ¿No han parado de sangrar ni han comenzado a cicatrizar?   
Sally niega.  
—Cuénteme qué ha hecho. Solo para hacerme a la idea.  
—Cuando volví a casa, después del… ataque, herví agua, y me limpié. Con el agua y con un poco de ginebra. Luego me bebí el resto, para el dolor, y me metí en la cama, a dormir. Bueno, no, primero me vendé.  
Harry asiente. Es más o menos lo que esperaba. Con la gasa que aún tiene ne la mano, comienza a limpiar ocn cuidado la sangre, para ver mejor las heridas. No por primera vez, le golpea el olor de ésta. No huele a sangre normal: hay ahí algo, como un regusto a metal y a pimienta, que se le queda en la garganta. Las laceraciones, al menos, no parecen infectadas. Harry se plantea durante un segundo intentar coserlas, pero no son lo suficientemente profundas; además, no se fía. Hay ahí veneno, piensa Harry, y algo le dice que su origen no es precisamente muggle.   
—Cuánto tardaron en calar las vendas — no es una pregunta. Es inútil, las heridas están limpias, pero Harry comienza a lavarlas de nuevo, con cuidado. Sally se estremece, pero no se aparta.  
—Me despertó de madrugada el dolor, y había manchado las sábanas — responde, con voz ronca.   
—¿Qué es eso, doctor? — pregunta Ellen de repente. Harry ha sacado el frasquito de esencia de murtlap del maletín, y está echando un poco en una gasa limpia.   
—Un antestesiante — explica —. ¿Estás usando opio, láudano, algo que no sea alcohol?  
Sally parpadea.—No.  
Harry la observa un segundo, y luego baja la mirada a su trabajo de nuevo. Eso es que sí. Termina con la esencia de murtlap sin decir nada más, y luego guarda el recipiente de nuevo con cuidado. Al paso que va, dentro de nada habrá de ir de nuevo al callejón Diagon. En cualquier caso, las heridas parecen menos furiosas: aún sangran, pero no están tan irritadas, y Sally parece menos tensa. Harry piensa durante unos instantes, muy consciente del silencio de la habitación, de la mirada de las tres mujeres sobre él, y vuelve a meter la mano en el maletín. Encuentra el Dittany a la primera. Le queda muy poco, apenas unas gotas, pero lo gasta sin dudar. Inmediatamente, ve cómo las heridas de Sally comienzan a sanar. Si aún tenía alguna duda al respecto, le confirma lo que ya sospechaba: el tal Jack el Saltarín es un mago, un desgraciado que se dedica a asaltar a mujeres muggles porque sí y porque puede.   
La mujer, por su parte se observa los brazos con los ojos muy abiertos. Parece a punto de llorar. Ellen y Jenny se acercan, y contemplan en silencio cómo Harry le venda los brazos de nuevo con vendajes limpios, con cuidado de no apretar demasiado. Cuando termina, Ellen se acerca un poco más, y en cuanto Sally hace el amago de levantarse de la silla le pasa un brazo por la cintura. Mientras ella y Jenny la ayudan a vestirse, Harry guarda de nuevo todo en su maletín. También los vendajes sucios. Algo le dice que Malfoy los va a encontrar muy interesantes.   
—Doctor — la voz de Sally le hace darse la vuelta. Tiene los ojos rojos, y ya está vestida de nuevo —. No sé cómo…  
—Las heridas deberían terminar de curarse solas — la interrumpe Harry —, pero me gustaría verla la semana que viene en la consulta, por si acaso.   
Sally asiente en silencio, y luego baja la mirada. Harry mira a Jenny, a Ellen. De repente, se siente muy incómodo.   
—¿Ustedes están… bien? — pregunta, sabiéndose un poco ridículo. Le observan como si fuera Asclepio, o la señora Pomfrey. Como única respuesta, las dos criadas se miran, y luego niegan con la cabeza. En ese momento, alguien llama a la puerta, y Malfoy entra un segundo más tarde. Recoge la escena en un vistazo, y luego, ignorando a las mujeres, se dirige a Harry.  
—Tengo que hablar contigo, Potter — dice. Parece nervioso, casi emocionado. Harry arquea las cejas.  
—¿Aceptas el caso, entonces? — responde. Malfoy parpadea, y asiente, mueve una mano elegante en un gesto deseñoso.  
—Sí, sí, por supuesto — se vuelve al fin hacia las tres mujeres —. Debería estar en… una semana. Más o menos. Mis honorarios son lo que podáis pagar, que supongo que no será mucho, pero no pasa nada. El caso en sí es más que suficiente.   
Harry ve cómo Sally alza la barbilla, y decide intervenir.   
—Las acompaño a la puerta.   
  
Cuando vuelve al salón, Malfoy ha abierto su maletín de doctor y está sacando los vendajes sucios.  
—Es un mago — dice Harry. Malfoy bufa.  
—Claro que es un mago — le responde, impaciente. Para de desordenarle el maletín un segundo, y se gira para poder mirarle por encima del hombro —. Espera, cómo sabes tú eso.  
Harry se encoge de hombros, sonríe. Malfoy aprieta la mandíbula. Evidentemente, no le gusta estar en el otro lado de este tipo de situación. Harry le ha acompañado en algunos casos, no muchos, solo dos otres, y el otro mago siempre se guarda la revelación, la respuesta, hasta que o bien no le queda más remedio, o hasta que su sentido del drama se lo recomienda. Normalmente, a Harry no le importa: imposta un poco de molestia, un poco de irritación, otro poco de impaciencia, porque sabe que en la obrilla de teatro que representan Malfoy y él tanto para su público eventual como para sí mismos es lo que se espera de él. Y, con el pasos de los meses, Harry ha descubierto que es probablemente uno de los pocos papeles que no le importa interpretar. El caso es que le gusta acompañar a Malfoy en su trabajo: le gusta esperar en un rincón del salón mientras el otro mago habla con sus clientes con un cuidado y una educación qeu jamás habría esperado de él; le gusta el juego de disfraces, el seguir a criminales de medio pelo y no tan de medio pelo por las calles y callejones de Londres; le gusta la sensación de peligro apenas controlado que acompaña todas ycada una de esas acciones.   
No es el tipo de vida que había imaginado para sí mismo cuando decidió dejar el mundo mágico atrás, pero le gusta. Se nota, si no satisfecho, sí más feliz, más estable, menos obsesivo que a principios de verano. Aún no han desaparecido las pesadillas del todo, y sus heridas le siguen molestando, pero se siente más él mismo, más Harry, que en mucho tiempo.  
—Venga, Potter, no tenemos… — Malfoy abre lso ojos mucho —. Ah. ¿Heridas?  
Harry bufa, pone los ojos en blanco. Asiente.   
—Parecían arañazos, no demasiado profundos — comienza a explicar mientras toma asiento en la silla recién abandonada por Sally. Con un gruñido, extiende su pierna mala; Malfoy sigue el movimiento con los ojos, la boca apretada, su expresión extraña, pero no dice nada —. Deberían habérsele curado solos, pero seguían sangrando. Le he dado lo que me quedaba de dittany, pero al menos parece que ha funcionado.  
—¿Seguro que no es una toxina muggle, o un… químico? — Malfoy pronuncia la palabra con cuidado, como si no la conociera bien. Harry se muerde la lengua para no decirle que ha visto los manuales de química y de física en una de las estanterías del laboratorio, y se encoge de hombros. Con un movimiento de varita, se acerca una de las otras sillas para poder apoyar la pierna.  
—Puede ser — concede —, y creo que deberíamos comprobarlo. Pero no se me ocurre nada que tenga unos efectos y un olor tan… característicos.  
Previsiblemente, Malfoy parpadea, y luego hunde la nariz en los vendajes sucios.—¡Malfoy!¡No!  
A Harry no le da tiempo a levantarse. Malfoy separa inmediatamente la cara, los ojos llorosos, y deja caer de nuevo los vendajes en la mesa del comedor.   
—¿Está ese agua limpia? — pregunta, señalando a la palangana. Harry le observa un segundo, mudo y enfadado, y con otro ademán de varita, cambia el agua. Inmediatamente, Malfoy comienza a enjuagarse la cara. Con un gruñido, Harry se levanta de su silla y se le acerca.  
—Quítate las manos y déjame ver — dice, y sin esperar le agarra de las muñecas y le separa las manos de la cara. Malfoy se queda rígido, y luego se deja hacer, sus largos dedos goteando agua en la alfombra de la señora Hudson. Cuando está seguro de que no se va a mover, Harry le suelta y le agarra de la mandíbula con cuidado. Tiene la nariz, los párpados y la piel de alrededor de los labios colorada, reseca, como si se hubiera quemado; mientras Harry mira, sin embargo, ve cómo diminutas gotas de sangre comienzan a surgir.   
—Sé qué es — dice Malfoy, con voz bronca. Harry le chista, y el otro hombre se calla: Harry supone que es novedoso de la experiencia. Aún queda un poco de esencia de murtlap en el frasquito: echa todo en la palangana de agua, la enfría con un hechizo, y luego lava con cuidado la cara de Malfoy, que se deja de hacer, muy quieto y silencioso bajo la luz de verano que entra por la ventana. Harry se acuerda, inmediatamente, de esa primera noche, hace tantos meses. Luego, irremediablemente, repara en lo… íntimo de la postura, de la situación. Cuando al fin quita el paño manchado de rosa del rostro del otro mago, ha de desviar la mirada, incómodo, muy consciente de repente de todo: de lo alto que es Malfoy, de cómo se sienten los huesos de sus muñecas bajo la palma dela mano, de su olor, a tabaco y seda y lana y el tomillo que usa en su poción de sigilo.  
—¿Potter? — dice éste. Harry se da la vuelta, y con infinito cuidado deja el paño, doblado, sobre el borde de la palangana.  
—Dime. ¿Mejor? — Harry coge aire, y luego se da la vuelta, intentando esta vez mantener las distancias —. No vuelvas a hacer eso.  
Malfoy, extrañamente, sonríe, un poco torcido, casi contrito —. No prometo nada.  
Durante unos segundos, ambos se miran, el silencio apenas roto por el rumor del tráfico en la calle, el ruido que hace la señora Hudson en la cocina. Finalmente, Malfoy se aclara la garganta, desvía la mirada.   
—Potter — dice. Toma aire; Harry cree er cómo se arma de valor —. Conozco el veneno.  
—¿Oh? — Harry coge el frasquito vacío de esencia de murtlap, juguetea con él —. ¿Os han presentado?  
Es un chiste horrible: Harry no se sorprende cuando Malfoy no se ríe. Si acaso, su rostro adquiere aún más gravedad.   
—Oh, ya creo yo que sí — responde al fin —. Durante la guerra él y yo fuimos íntimos amigos.  
Harry ahoga su primer instinto, que es ponerse a la defensiva; también el segundo, y el tercero, que son más inquisitivos, quizá más terribles. Hay ahí todo un océano de cosas que Malfoy no le está contando. Sin embargo, sus instintos bien atrapados, Harry descubre que no sabe qué decir, ni qué pensar. Decide quedarse a la expectativa, más una huida hacia delante que una verdadera estrategia.   
—Ni siquiera tiene nombre — continúa Malfoy. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos, sus manos aún mojadas, y se aleja un par de pasos hacia la ventana, una sombra negra contra la claridad que entra por los cristales —. Es solo… se usa cuando no quieres que una herida cicatrice, cuando quieres que sangre. Es muy sencilla de preparar, y también muy fácil de contrarestar, pero solo si tienes algo como dittany o esencia de murtlap. Si no…  
Malfoy se encoge de hombros.— Tiene un uso muy concreto. O eso pensaba.  
Está hablando de tortura. Harry se obliga a cerrar los ojos, a respirar hondo. El salón de Baker Street no se parece en nada a la celda de Malfoy Manor en la se encontró a Luna, hace tantos años ya, pero no le cuesta mucho imaginarse de vuelta. Su furia, que desde hace años es apenas uan sombra de lo que solía ser, levanta cabeza. Harry cruza la habitación hasta colocarse al lado de Malfoy. En el cristal se ve reflejado su rostro, apenas una sombra. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados, el gris invisible. Está pensando. A su pesar, Harry siente cómo se relaja. Espera, en silencio, hasta que Malfoy se sonríe, y luego le golpea, muy ligero, con su hombro malo.  
—¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
  
—Esto es una idea terrible.  
Malfoy, al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, no responde. Harry suspira. Se masajea la pierna, revisa de nuevo que lleva la varita, palpa la pistola de servicio en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Normalmente la deja en su cuarto, a salvo con su uniforme y todo lo demás en un baúl; sin embargo, ha descubierto con el tiempo que no viene mal en varios de los casos en los que acaba Malfoy embrollado. Es más cómodo, y menos engorroso, que andar sacando la varita cada dos por tres, y reduce al mínimo las interacciones con el Ministerio, que ambos prefieren evitar, si acaso por razones muy distintas.   
—¿Malfoy? — pregunta Harry de nuevo. Con los nudillos toca la superficie de la puerta —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Algún problema con la Multijugos?  
—Creo — un carraspeo, una voz femenina —, creo que necesito ayuda.   
—¿Malfoy? ¿Con qué?   
Una pausa.  
—¿Tú qué crees? — responde el otro mago, impaciente. Es la voz de Sally, pero suena exactamente como Malfoy.  
—No sé, por eso te estoy preguntando — contesta Harry, impaciente —. Espero que estés decente. Voy a entrar.  
No espera a ninguna respuesta. Pone una mano en el pomo de la puerta, que no tiene echado el cerrojo, y se mete en la habitación. Al principio no repara en Malfoy: es la primera vez que entra en su habitación, y no puede evitar la curiosidad. Está más ordenada de lo que Harry suponía, con menos cachivaches y demás de los que juzgaría de alguien como Malfoy. Hay una pila de libros al lado de la cama deshecha, un armario medio abierto, y de una de las paredes cuelga un enorme mapa de Londres, mago y muggle, en el que a ratos brillan luces. Harry observa todo, en un vistazo rápido interrumpido por la visión de Malfoy, o Sally, agarrándose el corsé con dos manos frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Durante unos segundos, Harry cruza una mirada entre aterrada e incómoda con el Malfoy del reflejo; luego desvía la vista.  
—Sabes cómo atar esto — no es una pregunta. Harry asiente, mirándose los pies, y acorta los dos pasos que le separan del otro hombre. Le arden las orejas, y necesita un par de intentos para poder agarrar los cordones del corsé. Malfoy no dice nada. Está rígido como una tabla, y tiene la nuca colorada.   
—¿Dónde has conseguido esto? — pregunta Harry, por hacer conversación. Malfoy suspira.  
—Le pedí a la señora Hudson que me ayudara — responde, con voz cortante. Tras unos instantes de silencio, prosigue —. También le iba a pedir que me ayudara a… atarlo.  
Harry se muerde el labio, y no contesta, ocupado en su labor. Hace varios años que no tiene que hacer esto, y sus dedos no recuerdan del todo el camino. Ojal dentro, ojal fuera, tirón, vuelta a empezar. Cuando termina, le pasa a Malfoy la blusa blanca que ve sobre la cama. El otro hombre la coge sin girarse, y Harry se da la vuelta, retrocede un par de pasos, y observa cómo Malfoy termina de vestirse. Se coloca todas las prendas de manera metódica, mecánica, su concentración absoluta; cuando termina, se gira de nuevo hacia el espejo y comienza a peinar el largo cabello castaño de Sally. De repente, a Harry se le ocurre que no es la primera vez que Malfoy hace esto; tras unos segundos, decide que no sabe muy bien qué hacer con esa información.   
  
Harry sabe que bajo la piel de Sally está Malfoy; al mismo tiempo, es incapaz de olvidar que Malfoy lleva la piel de Sally. Cuando salen en el mismo silencio tenso al descansillo, de camino al piso de abajo, le ofrece el brazo, el instinto irreprimible; Malfoy le mira, arquea las cejas, se ríe de él. Luego le golpea un par de veces en el hombro, todo condescendencia, se agarra las faldas y procede a descender las escaleras por sí mismo. Harry suspira. Le arde la cara.   
Al final de las escaleras les espera la señora Hudson, con una mantilla. Observa a Malfoy sin sorpresa, con una mirada clínica; luego asiente para sí, y abre la boca como si fuera a hacer una pregunta, que desaparece en el aire. Parpadea, mira a Harry, y luego suspira. Le alcanza su capa invisible, y luego se aparta mientras él y Malfoy se visten en silencio. Cuando terminan, Harry se vuelve hacia el otro mago.  
—Sigo pensando que esto no es una buena idea — repite. Malfoy pone los ojos en blanco, y se ajusta la mantilla sobre los hombros desnudos.   
—Es mi idea. Todas mis ideas son buenas — contesta Malfoy. Harry bufa una risa, incrédulo.  
—Bueno, a mí se me ocurren un par que no esatban muy afinadas — dice. Evidentemente, Malfoy decide obviar eso. Se da la vuelta sin contestar, y avanza hasta la puerta de la calle. El reloj de la entrada comienza a dar las once, y coloca una mano enguantada y delgada sobre el pomo.   
—Potter — suspira —, va a salir bien. Me fío de ti.   
La idea, el maravilloso plan de Malfoy, es hacer de cebo. Tiene Multijugos para seis horas; piensa pasearse por Whitechapel hasta que al famoso Jack el Saltarín le dé por aparecer. Se supone que, entonces, Harry ha de dormirle o lo que se tercie con un Desmaius. Es un plan en apariencia simple, de obvio; hay un millón de cosas que pueden salir mal.   
—Y si no está solo. Y si es más rápido que yo. Y si, no sé, pasa cualquier cosa, como suele suceder en Londres un martes a las once de la noche.   
Malfoy no contesta. Con un chasquido, se Desaparece. Harry lanza una mirada frustrada a la señora Hudson, que se la devuelve.   
—Buena suerte — dice la mujer —. Intenta que no se me mate. No quiero tener que buscar a otro inquilino.  
A Harry se le escapa la risa. Después de darle las gracias, se Desaparece también, la familiar sensación agarrándole de las tripas y lanzándole a la oscuridad. Aparece en un callejón oscuro, solitario, apenas poco más que una grieta entre las fachadas retorcidas de dos edificios. Harry se recoloca la capa, toca de nuevo su varita y su pistola, y luego sale a la calle, donde sabe que le está esperando Malfoy. El hombre, como Sally, se ha recolocado su mantilla; a pesar de la cálida noche de verano, está temblando. Harry se pregutna si está nervioso. Rasca con la punta de la bota el barro que cubre la calle, y cuando malfoy se gira hacia él, saca una mano de la capa, apenas un instante. Malfoy yergue la espalda, toma aire y comienza a caminar, resuelto, sus zapatos baratos chapoteando en el lodo apestoso de Whitechapel. Harry ajusta la capa, y tras hechizar sus botas y su bastón para que no hagan ruido, comienza a seguirle.  
  
Malfoy, metódico, realiza un recorrido circular y en apariencia errático por todas las zonas en las que sabe que se ha visto a Jack el Saltarín; la única razón por la que Harry sabe que no es casual es porque le ha visto estudiar los mapas, le ha visto memorizar el camino. Se cruzan con mucha gente; en un par de ocasiones, Harry está a punto de intervenir. Al principio, asiste alucinado a la secuencia de insultos y manoseos y gritos y demás de las que es víctima Malfoy como Sally; luego comienza a comprender. Las ganas de intervenir no desaparecen, pero poco a poco comienza a entender de una manera visceral que esto no es algo inusual. Obviamente, Harry sabía que la ciudad nocturna no es segura para ellas; que Londres, en general, se ceba en las mujeres y niños. Él mismo, alguna vez, ha tenido algún problema que sabe que no habría sucedido si su piel fuera un par de tonos más clara. Sin embargo, no pensaba que sería así. Muy pronto comprende por qué, cuando se cruzan con otras mujeres, algunas abotargadas por la ginebra, otras con los ojos brillantes, de hambre y fiebre, nunca van solas. Siempre en grupos de dos o tres o cuatro, pegándose a las paredes sucias de las casas de Whitechapel. Sally es la excepción, y quizá es por eso que el hombre que buscan tarda en aparecer. Harry mira de vez en cuando su reloj, y cuenta las tomas de multijugos que le quedan a Malfoy en su petaca.  
No es hasta que el mago se bebe la tercera, ya avanzada la madrugada, que sucede algo. Harry escucha un chasquido, amortiguado pero inconfundible; una Aparición. Inmediatamente en guardia, comienza a mirar a su alrededor, la varita en la mano. Si Malfoy ha escuchado también el ruido, no hace nada al respecto. Sigue caminando, ya cansado, la cabeza gacha y los brazos delgados abrazándose el cuerpo bajo la mantilla.   
  
Harry vislumbra primero, en la penumbra, el relucir de dos fuegos gemelos, el resplandor azul reflejándose en la humedad de las paredes de las casas. Es una figura alta, desgarbada, vestida de negro de la cabeza a los pies con una capa, un sombrero muggle de ala ancha, pasado de moda, el rostro en sombras. Aparece entre dos callejones, a unos pasos por detrás de Malfoy, y Harry parpadea, se imagina que se acaba de quitar de encima un encantamiento desilusionador. No mira a su alrededor antes de salir del callejón, sus pasos chapoteando entre el barro: claramente, juzga que él y Malfoy están solos, que éste es una presa fácil. Harry avanza, la varita agarrada en un puño cerrado con tanta fuerza que le duelen los dedos, la madera caliente, casi vibrando bajo la piel. Dice algo, que Harry está demasiado lejos para escuchar; Malfoy se detiene en su paseo.   
Durante unos instantes, la ciudad parece contener la respiración; Harry sabe que él lo hace, que se muerde los labios, un Expelliarmus en la punta de la lengua, esperando la señal de Malfoy: le prometió que no haría nada hasta que él diera el aviso, y ahora se está arrepintiendo, porque el tal Jack el Saltarín está a tiro, y sería tan fácil acabar con el misterio y con el peligro y con la amenaza. Tan sencillo. Lentamente, Harry ve cómo Malfoy relaja los hombros. El desconocido dice algo más, acorta el espacio, y es entonces cuando Malfoy saca la varita, se revuelve, una maldición ya en los labios.  
El mago desconocido es rápido. Esquiva las maldiciones de Malfoy con un revoloteo de tela anegra, y una de las que le lanza le atina, le tira al suelo: el callejón es caos de luz y magia. Harry deja caer la capa invisible, alza su varita, y un hechizo perdido le golpea, siente cómo ésta abandona sus dedos. Se le escapa una exclamación, y el desconocido se gira hacia él. Durante unos segundos, ambos se miran, Harry dejándose los ojos en la máscara blanca y burlona que es la cara de Jack el Saltarín. Éste alza la varita; Harry se saca la mano del bolsillo y aprieta el gatillo de la pistola.  
La bala le golpea en el hombro, le tira al suelo. Malfoy se lanza encima de él, pero el mago se revuelve de nuevo, le aparta de un empujón, se incorpora agarrándose del hombro. Harry aprieta la mandíbula: no se atreve a dispararle de nuevo, por si da a quien no es. Aún está confuso, está demasiado oscuro, escucha rumor de gritos y voces acercándose. Un segundo y un chasquido más tarde, Jack el Saltarín se Desaparece, y Harry y Malfoy quedan solos en el callejón. El primero recoge su varita y su capa invisible del suelo, y llama a Malfoy; ambos se refugian bajo ésta. Para cuando los vecinos muggle irrumpen en el callejón, ellos ya se alejan, en dirección a un rincón tranquilo en el que poder Desaparecerse sin riesgo.  
  
Cuando reaparecen en Baker Street, el edificio está tranquilo, a oscuras. Harry enciende con un ademán las lámparas del salón, la chimenea, con manos algo temblorosas. Hace muchos meses que no dispara el arma de servicio; hasta entonces ha sido poco más que atrezzo. No sabe qué ha hecho con su bastón. Malfoy, por su parte, se ha dejado caer en el diván, y está sentado encogido sobre sí mismo, los codos en las rodillas y cabeza acunada enre las manos. Se le está pasando el efecto de la poción: los hombros que sobresalen del vestido son mucho más anchos y huesudos ahora que hace apenas unos segundos. Malfoy se quita la mantilla de encima, la tira al suelo con rabia, y luego procede a desvestirse, a tirones, los dientes apretados.   
Harry se cruza de brazos y se coloca frente a él. Observa durante unos segundos, consciente de que Malfoy le está ignorando de manera consciente, antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones.  
—Teníamos un plan — le recuerda. Está demasiado cansado como para ser cortante. Malfoy no se detiene; tampoco contesta. Tiene una herida en la sien que gotea. Está manchando el tapizado de los cojines. Harry suspira, frustrado, y durante los siguientes segundos observa cómo Malfoy intenta quitarse el corsé, sin éxito. Se levanta y, tras rodear el diván, le aparta las manos con impaciencia y empieza a deshacer los cordones que lo atan. Malfoy se deja hacer, su respiración agitada, su pelo cada vez más rubio y más corto, su piel más clara. También está volviendo a oler como él mismo. Cuando termina, Harry se aleja un paso y mete las manos en los bolsillos. Se topa con la pistola y, tras un instante de duda, la saca. El cañón aún está caliente. Harry abre la recámara, cuenta las balas. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. La otra la tiene Jack el Saltarín. De repente, se arrepiente ocn una virulencia que le sorprende que solo se haya quedado una.   
—Potter — la voz de Malfoy le pilla por sorpresa. Se ha puesto de pie, y está descalzo, sus dedos huesudos hundiéndose en la alfombra. Harry tiene que alzar un poco la barbilla para mirarle a la cara, a pesar de la distancia.   
—Malfoy — Harry no repite que tenían un plan: no hace falta. Se lo lee a Malfoy en la cara. Si fuera otra persona, pensaría que está a punto de disculparse. De explicarse.   
Pero es él, así que no hace nada de eso.   
—Sé cómo encontrarle — dice. Y Harry, por alguna razón, no duda de esa certeza un segundo. Mira a Malfoy, aún medio vestido en ropa de mujer, la falda demasiado corta para sus piernas largas y el blusón de la ropa interior demasiado estrecho, y asiente.  
—Yo me pondría zapatos antes — señala. Mientras Malfoy corre escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación, se sienta en el diván qeu acaba de abandonar. Se pasa las manos por la cara, bajo las gafas, por el pelo. Está cansado, el plan no ha salido como debería por culpa de Malfo y, por alguna razón, no se plantea siquiera abandonar, decidir que ha tenido suficiente. El encuentro de hoy, sabe Harry, podría haber sido fatal. Quien quiera que sea el tal Jack el Saltarín era rápido, peligroso, un duelista experimentado. A juzgar por la reacción de Malfoy ante él, teniendo en cuenta que sabe dónde encontrarlo, lo más probable es que sea, como mínimo, uno de los muchos mortífagos que tras la guerra escaparon pasar la vida en Azkaban, ya fuera gracias a la suerte o a los sobornos o a la magia negra o a una mezcla de todo lo anterior.   
Harry debería estar preparándose para meterse en la cama y, sin embargo, cuando Malfoy desciende, apenas cinco minutos más tarde, recoge su capa invisible del suelo y la sujeta sobre los dos. Ni siquiera pregunta a dónde van; simplemente cierra los ojos y deja que Malfoy le lleve a donde quiera que sea.  
  
Lo primero que percibe es un olor a verde, a lluvia. Harry abre los ojos y observa a través de la tela translúcida de la capa a su alrededor. Están en un bosquecillo de robles, los árboles vetustos y retorcidos. Huele a noche de verano, y a través de las copas espesas se divisa un firmamento claro, plagado de estrellas. Malfoy, pegado a él, no se mueve. Le agarra de la muñeca y, agachándose un poco para poder hablarle al oído, dirige su atención a unas luces uqe brillan a la izquierda, más allá de los árboles. La capa no está pensada para ocultar a dos adultos, y mientras comienzan a caminar hacia la casona cuya sombra oscura se distingue, puntuada por luces doradas, los pies de uno y de otro se enredan, se rozan. Harry es extremadamente consciente del calor, del olor, y las sensaciones se pelean en su cabeza con la tensión, la certeza de que están en peligro. Caminan por lo que parecen ser los terrenos de alguna casa solariega en el sur del país. Una vez salen del bosquecillo de robles, sus pies se hunden en césped jugoso, bien cuidado.  
—Las salvaguardas nos deberían haber tirado de los terrenos nada más Aparecernos — dice de repente Malfoy a media voz. Harry se detiene, y el otro hombre se detiene con él, con un suspiro resignado, impaciente.  
—Si es una trampa, y creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo en que si sabe que estamos aquí es una trampa, por qué no nos largamos — no es una pregunta. Malfoy resopla, y su aliento le da a Harry en la frente. El flequillo le hace cosquillas sobre la cicatriz.   
—Porque no me da la gana de que se me escape. ¿Sabes quién es, Potter? Es Mulciber. Estoy seguro de que es Mulciber. Esto es Hollyoake House y estoy seguro de que…  
—Malfoy — le interrumpe Harry. El otro mago se detiene. Le cuesta respirar. Tras mirar a su alrededor, Harry retira la capa de invisibilidad. La noche es lo suficientemente clara y las luces que brillan en la casa lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder distinguir su rostro. La herida de la sien ha parado de sangrar, pero está pálido, sudoroso. Malfoy le mira unos segundos, y luego desvía la vista, la vuelve hacia la casa —. Lo mismo ha huido ya.  
—Lo dudo.  
—Malfoy — el otro mago no le mira. Terco, mantiene la mirada fija en la casa solariega que se ve a lo lejos, en apariencia totalmente inocente. Harry le agarra de la barbilla, le obliga a mirarle a él. Los ojos grises de Malfoy reflejan la luz, casi como los de un gato —. Aquí no hay nadie. Se ha ido.  
El otro hombre está temblando.   
—No sabes eso.  
—Lo sabemos los dos.  
—Es culpa mía.  
Harry se encoge de hombros. No lo niega. Le suelta la cara, incómodo de repente, pero sus manos encuentran sus brazos, y se quedan ahí, como si hubieran encontrado un lugar en el que se encuentran cómodas.  
—Ya le atraparemos.   
Malfoy parpadea. Poco a poco, su cuerpo pierde la tensión que le mantenía rígido, vibrando como la cuerda de un violín.   
—Quiero un arma — dice de repente. Harry bufa, niega con la cabeza.  
—Por encima de mi cadáver — responde, totalmente en serio. Durante unos instantes, ambos se miran, en silencio, la noche de verano a su alrededor como una manta húmeda y caliente y la casa vacía, a lo lejos. Están muy cerca. Cada vez que toma aire, Harry siente cómo Malfoy hace lo mismo. Malfoy parpadea; Harry siente más que ve cómo le mira la boca, y se tensa, le agarra los brazos con más fuerza. Le siente temblar por debajo de la ropa. El tiempo se estira, parece desaparecer. Harry alza la barbilla, y Malfoy parpadea; mira a su derecha, hacia la casa, y se separa. Harry cierra los ojos; le permite alejarse. Transcurren unos segundos, el silencio solo roto por los ruidos del verano. Finalmente, Harry se agacha a coger la capa invisible, agarra al otro mago de la muñeca.  
—Vámonos a casa.  
  
Cuando vuelven, no dicen una palabra. Dos días más tarde, reúnen a las tres mujeres en el salón y les cuentan una versión ligeramente editada de lo que sucedió esa noche en Whitechapel. Ninguna de las tres parece muy decepcionada: se creen a pies juntillas la promesa de Malfoy cuando éste les jura que Jack el Saltarín no volverá a aparecer.   
La vida sigue su curso. No hablan de esa noche. Durante las próximas semanas, es como un fantasma, que se sienta con ellos en el salón y durante las comidas: Malfoy estuvo a punto de besarle; Harry le habría dejado. Termina el verano, Harry sigue trabajando en el hospital, sigue acompañando a Malfoy, y esa noche de verano en los terrenos de los Mulciber queda cada vez más atrás, hasta el punto que Harry, a veces, piensa que fue todo él.  
La vida sigue. Harry tiene días malos, y en ambas profesiones es testigo privilegiado de lo malo y lo peor de la sociedad londinense, pero a veces, si le dedica más de un segundo, se descubre pensándose feliz a pesar de todo.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> se liaban al final? sí. lo he cambiado porque no encajaba bien? también. lo he dejado así de abierto pensando en una hipotética continuación? EFECTIVAMENTE. 
> 
> no prometo nada, pero lo mismo pasa en el futuro cercano. gracias por leer, y espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
